Inheritance- Book 4
by Mrs Uchiha-Fullbuster
Summary: The Varden are continuing on to Urubaen, where they hope to defeat the Evil King. An ending to the epic cycle in which we find if Eragon can defeat his most dangerous foe...
1. Egg Thief

The Egg Thief

Eragon sat staring into the gold, gem-like object._ I wonder how he is doing? _ he asked Saphira.

_Only time will tell little one,_ she shifted against her leg and moved his feet closer to the dying fire. Saphira growled a greeting as Arya appeared out of the darkness. Her dark green eyes were luminous as they reflected the light of the fire. She nodded a greeting and said " Eragon, Nasuada has requested an audience with the three of us and the other elves." Eragon shrugged and covered Glaedr. He carefully placed the dragon in Saphira's saddle bags and climbed into Saphira's saddle. She yawned widely and shook her head. As they started walking towards the command tent Eragon asked " do you know what Nasuada wanted." They kept walking and when they saw Nasuada's pavillion, Arya answered, " I am sure Nasuada would like a lot of things, but in this matter, no I do not know why she has summoned us,but I trust it must be important," and entered the pavillion with a small smile on her face. Eragon shook his head and slid off Saphira. He followed Ayra but stopped when Saphira asked,_ little one, if it is not important may I eat everyone in there? _Eragon laughed and entered the tent. He stopped when he saw crowded around a small table, Jormunder, Orrin, Orik, Roran, Nar Garzhvog, Angela, Solembum, Ayra,the other elves, Blodhgarm, Nasuada and a man Eragon had never met. They all nodded to him with the execption of Angela, Solembum and Garzhvog. Garzhvog raised his chin while Angela glared at him and Solembum hissed. The other in the tent watched with amused expressions and he grimaced and said,_ will they never forive me for what I did to Elva?_ he asked Saphira.

_If it were anyone else I would say of course,but with them,I admit I do not know _she replied. Sighing, he cast around for some idea to appease their anger at him. He brought his thoughts back to the disscussion at hand and was shocked to hear, " and Elbert rescued the last dragon egg in the Alagasia." Eragon felt his jaw drop as everyone started talking and laughing at once. Eragon glanced at Saphira her eyes sparkled and she was quivering from tip to tail. Eragon laughed as he felt her joy and hugged her. When Orrin asked how this astonishing turn of events had come to pass, every one fell quite. Nasuada stepped back and motioned for theman who, Eragon relised, must be the egg thief. He listened in amzement as the man Elbert wove an amazing tale.


	2. Hatched

**I, sadly do not own Eragon. **

**Or do I?**

**No, I don't.**

"I spent 12 years in Galbatorix's castle, moving through it, searching. Searching for a hidden room in which I knew I would find an egg. I was hoping for 2, but… some things you just can't have. Anyway, when I found the room, I commanded a force of Galbatorix's own soldiers and threw them against his own army. With his attention else where, I broke into the room. I grabbed the egg and as many of these as I could. With that I hightailed it out of there through a passage and rode like the devil." With that Elbort stopped and pulled out several Eneraldi and an emerald green egg. Everyone gasped and Eragon met Arya's eyes and moment of understanding passed between them. Nasuada bent to examine the egg and let a dismayed cry. "What is it? Damn it, Nasuada, tell us," Orrin demanded. "The egg," she said. "Its broken look." Every one in the command tent looked closely. Eragon noticed that, like Saphira's egg, it was oval, about a foot long and covered in white, spider webbing veins. However, unlike Saphira's egg, it was green. And there was indeed a crack. Then Saphira said_ look_. From the egg had hatched an emerald green dragon. Eragon followed its gaze and noted that it was staring at Ayra. _It is yours, I think, _Saphira said to Ayra.

"Mine," Ayra breathed.

_Yes, yours, _Saphira said. Ayra reached for the hatchling and stopped, her hand an inch away, and looked at Eragon. He nodded and her hand touched the dragon. She fell back with a gasp.


	3. Arguement

The next day Arya came to Eragon's tent. He woke up to find her pacing. "Outside with Saphira," she said in answer to his questioning gaze. Eragon nodded and asked,

"Have you named him yet?"

"No, but I was thinking of dýrk."

"What does that mean?" Eragon asked.

"It means Glory," Eragon nodded as she continued. "In Ellesmera, when a dragon is named, there is a big celebration in which the dragon is named and the rider gets their sword. However with you there were special circumstances."

Eragon nodded. "Wait, aren't the elves marching from Gil'ead?"

"Yes, but I have to get a sword. I need you and Saphira to get me there."

Eragon nodded again and followed Arya out of the tent. Saphira lay curled outside with the hatchling next to her. She looked at him and the hatchling followed suit. _Morning, little one _Saphira said. The hatchling squeaked and flew to Ayra's arms. She caught it and said "Glory."

A messenger ran up and bowed, saying "lady Nasuada requests you see her in her tent."

Eragon nodded and he and Arya started to walk. Saphira launched herself into the sky. The hatchling wriggled out of Ayras arms and flew after her. They circled once and left. Eragon and Arya walked through the camp, each minding their own business. Blodhgarm and the other elves followed close behind. Eragon was so engrossed in his own thoughts, he jumped when Arya said, "It's a lot to take in. Being a rider a mean." Eragon nodded. As they approached the tent the two dragons landed. Eragon smiled as Saphira winked, closing one sapphire eye for a heartbeat. Arya adressed the nighthawks, "Lady Nasuada has requested an audience with the two of us." The guards reapted her request. "Granted," Nasuada called from inside. The Nighthawks stepped aside and Arya walked in. Eragon patted Saphira one last time and followed. As he walked in Saphira pushed her head through the tent flap. "right, now that your'e here, we can get started. I asked Trianna to find a spell that excelerates growth. When she succeded, she cam to me. We are going to use this spell to excelerate the hatchlings growth." Saphira's shock and outrage mirrored Eragons. Nasuada kept talking, "not out of cruelty or desire, but out of nessecity." Eragon glanced at the elves. For the first time he felt truly afraid of them. Arya opened her mouth to speak, but Eragon beat her there. "No, definelty not,Nasuada, I will not allow this to happen. this is along the same lines as what I did to Elva. That was an accident, but it was still inescusable. This will be intended, which makes it worse. i will not let you do this to dragon, the free-est of all creatures. You will be as bad as Galbatorix. During my training, I learnt that, because of Galbatorix has done to Thorn, he is confused. he is hatchling in a grown dragons body." Eragon broke off, breathing hard. He felt his ears turn red as he became awear of everyone watching him. He noted that Angela was watching him with a slighty pleased expression. Nasuada, her face hard, stood up and said, "you won't let me. Eragon, I command you to stand aside and keep out of this."

"No."

_I agree, Nasuada. It is not right. Nor is it fair._

" Everyone except Eragon and Saphira, out. Now." She waited while everyone left. Arya brushed his hand as she passed. Nasuada continued, " what should we do, then Eragon. What do you propose we do?"

Eragon met her gaze and replied, " wait until the dragon has grown. Keep it a secret until we get to Uru'baen. that will be our greatest weapon."

Nausada suprised him by saying in a thoughful voice, "Very well. But Eragon if it doesn't work I will go ahead with it." Eragon turned and left. Arya ran up and hugged him. She stepped back. " I didn't get a chance to ask Nasuada about Ellesmera." Arya shrugged and turned away. Saphira crawled up and said to the two of them,_ now _ _is not the time to ask Nasuada about it. Anyway we should leave Blodhgarm and the other elves here. They can make a water-shadow ghost of us like they did when Eragon ran to Farthen Dur._ Eragon nodded, troubled.

**R&R. Hope you Enjoy. Z xoxo**


	4. Eldunari

**Sorry about the wait, if anybody cares.**

They were flying over the vardens camp, just enjoying each others

company, when the hatchling flew up. Eragon watched him for a while

before realising there was something attached to its leg. Eragon

frowned and reached for the dragon. It flew to his hand. The hatchling

stood still until he untied the note. The hatchling leapt off and flew

to the ground. Eragon watched it go then scanned the note. We are

needed at our tent.

I wonder what for now, Saphira growled. Eragon shrugged and held on to

the saddle as Saphira brought her wings in closer to her body. Saphira

dived down like the very heavens were chasing them. They pulled out of

the dive and landed gently next to his tent. Eragon leapt off

Saphira's saddle. Arya and Nasuada were waiting by his tent. Eragon

walked over and nodded to the women. Nasuada got straight to the

point. It was as if yesterday had never happened. "Eragon, we need to

talk to you in your tent." Eragon nodded and held to the tent flap

open. Nasuada swept inside and beckoned for a bunch of men holding

sacks to follow. Eragon waited and then walked in after them the men

placed to sacks carefully on the ground. Nasuada gestured and the men

bowed and left. "Right Eragon, in the sacks Elbert brought back, we

found a bunch of Eneraldi. I need you and Arya to ask if they will

help us in our campaign against Galbatorix." Eragon nodded. This task

didn't seem too hard. Nasuada gracefully left the tent. Eragon looked

at Arya and said "if you would wait but a second." Arya nodded,

looking puzzled. Eragon reached for Gleadr and Arya's expression

cleared. They sat down on the floor of the tent and reached for the

next Eneraldi.

**Hope you like it. Hope fully there won't be a big wait on the next**

**chapter. R&R please.**


	5. Loivissa

**I am dedicating this chapter to my friends, Cass, Flik, Tash, Ben, Shaun and Becca (did I miss anyone?) , as well elflord and Abby_Rose13 and the other people who read this story.**

**Yes that means you.**

The first Eneraldi Eragon reached for was a deep purple-blue. Eragon laid his hand on it and extended his mind. As he made contact with it, he closed his eyes. _Hello_, Eragon called out.

_Who are you, Dragon rider_? A female voice said.

_I am Eragon and my dragon is called Saphira. We need your help._

_Well met Eragon, I am Loivissa. My rider went by the name Natasha. Why do you need my help_?

_We need your help to defeat Galbatorix. He has ruled Alegasia since the Fall of the Riders. It is what we call the war between the riders and the Forsworn. _

_Ah, yes I remember that that fight. Natasha was tortured until I gave up my heart of hearts. Then… _Loivissa was trailed off. Eragon felt a sadness that ached well up. _I understand, Eragon_ said gently. _We need your help to kill the dark king._

_Just call me when you need me, Eragon, Rider of dragons. I will help. _

_Thank you, Loivissa. _

_Don't thank me yet. Wait until that traitor is dead._

_I will._ Eragon felt Loivissa fade away. He returned to his own body and smiled. Arya saw the smile and asked "success?"

Eragon nodded "same here" Arya said. "Manin's rider, Ben died in the Fall. They were only young."

"Loivissa's rider, Natasha, died as well." Eragon said sadly. "I would just die if that happened to Saphira." He joked.

Arya smiled sadly.' I am sure you would. I am sure Saphira would as well."

**Sorry if these chapters are a bit short. Deal with it. Please R&R.**


	6. Vervada

**Here's my next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Eragon reached for the next sack and withdrew a black Eneraldi. He was tired, even though it wasn't physical work. He prepared to talk to the next dragon and closed his eyes. As he entered, a mental spike drove into his mind._ Wait_, he cried and the force halted. _I am a rider and I mean you no harm. My name is Eragon Shadeslayer and I am son of Brom. My dragon, Saphira and I are the last free dragon and rider. We are the hope that the forces of all of Alagasia is trusting in to defeat Galbatorix. We need your help._

_Well met Eragon. I am Vervada and was not bonded to a rider. Do you know what became of my last egg? I entrusted to the riders and never saw it again. It was sapphire blue. Eragon felt a chill run up his spine as Vervada said these last words. I think your egg hatched. But I think it hatched into my dragon. Glaedr told her who her dam and sire were. Do you know who the eggs sire was?_

Vervada thought for a moment. _I believe he was a bonded dragon named Iromunger. _

Eragon felt his jaw drop. _Same name as Saphira's sire's name __._

_Then, Shadeslayer, I will help you for my daughter. Kill Galbatorix for me._

_I will kill him. Wiol ono._

_Thank you..._Vervada's voice faded into the background. Eragon shivered as he returned to his own body. He stuck his head outside to tell Saphira. Saphira and the hatchling were curled up outside. Eragon smiled and brought his head inside. Arya looked curiously at him. "I think Saphira likes having a baby dragon around."

Arya nodded. "Fundor has agreed to help."

Fundor who fought the giant sea snake?"

"The very one. How did you fare?"

"Vervada has not only agreed to help, but is Saphira's dam."

"Wow, have you told her yet?"

"No, she was asleep."

"Tell her soon." Arya said. Eragon nodded.

**Don't get used to them being this close together. It's only cause I'm on holidays. Haha.**

**Nah I'm joking.**


	7. Biduam

**Ok, thanks to the people that reviewed. Do any of you have any ideas as to what the Menoa tree demands from Eragon? Because I got nothing. Please help.**** Normally, I'd get my Friends to help, but none of them have read it. Yeah, some friends. Oh well, I got one of them to read the Skulduggery Pleasant series by Derek Landy. Might write one on them one day soon...Well enough rambling, on with the chapter. Happy 13th birthday Amy for the 14th of August.**

**Also sorry for spelling Eldunari wrong. Thank you to for bringing this to my attention.**

Eragon stared at the last Eldunari wearily. He sighed and reached for it. It was large, bigger than all the rest, and white. Eragon closed his eyes. This Eldunari felt different to the rest. _Hello_, Eragon called out. _My name is Eragon_.

_Eragon, is that you_? A deep voice said.

_Yes, who are you_? Eragon asked.

_Its me, Biduam_. The voice said. _Do you not know me? _

_Biduam, as in the first bonded dragon_? Eragon asked, amazed.

_I don't understand, you are Eragon my friend… are you not_?

_Master, Eragon and his bonded dragon Saphira were my and Oromis' students_. A new but familiar voice said.

_Gleadr, is that you?_ Biduam asked

_Yes it is me._

_And how is Oromis?_

Gleadr didn't answer. _Dead,_ Eragon said. _Died a month ago above Gilead._

_Ah, I'm sorry to hear that Gleadr._ Biduam said. _I thought you were Eragon_. He said to Eragon.

_What happened to Eragon_? Eragon asked.

_One day he left. I don't where he went. But he left and didn't come back._

_Oh, I'm sorry_. Eragon said.

_It doesn't matter. I feel better now that I have spoken to someone. Thank you. Is there any way that I can help you in return_? Biduam asked.

_There may be a way. Alagasia is under the rule of a mad and evil king, who turned against the riders and dragons and slew them all, except those who promised to serve him. However, he is a rider and has a rider that he commands. They are strong, stronger than I, and I am the rider of the Varden, a rebel group. We have learnt that they may be using Eldunari and harnessing their power. I am asking if you will lend me your power to defeat the Dark King and free the people of Alagasia. _Eragon said.

Biduam thought for a moment before addressing Eragon. _Very well Eragon. I will help you defeat the tyrant king and free the land. Call upon me when you need me and I will be yours to command. _Biduam's voice faded to merely a whisper as he left Eragon. Eragon returned to his body. He blinked as he opened his eyes and yawned. He started as Arya lightly touched him on the him on the shoulder. "Eragon, how are you feeling? Has the dragon agreed to help?" Arya asked quietly.

"Yes, Biduam has and Gleadr is talking again, I think." He said.

"Did you say Biduam?" Eragon nodded. "Like the first bonded dragon?" he nodded again.

"How did you fare?" he asked Arya.

"Fine," she answered. "So all in all we have Vervada, Iromunger, Biduam, Manin, Lovissa, Fundor, Beroan, Midnight, Hugin, Miramel and Galzra."

"And Gleadr," Eragon stated.

"Yes, and Gleadr," repeated Arya. They walked outside and watched Saphira and Dyrk sleep.

**Ok that's chapter seven. Please remember to help with my Menoa problems. Thanks.**


	8. Fight

**Ok, here we go. My 8th chapter. Enjoy. Thank you to and JAtkins for replying to request to help. Greatly appreciated. I now have idea! But they are still appreciated.**

Eragon was lying on his cot in his tent, thinking. He sat up, frowning. Something didn't feel right. Saphira was away hunting. The feeling left as quickly as it came. He slowly lay back down. He reached out to Saphira. She was flying above the clouds, revelling in being free. He watched her for a moment before returning to his own mind. Eragon sighed and stood up. He stretched and left his tent. The Varden were currently residing in the city of Feinster, which they had taken a month before, but he preferred to sleep in his tent, rather than live in a stranger's house. He walked around, exploring the city. Eragon came to a small patch of green grass growing out of a stone courtyard. He bent down next to it and saw a small insect climbing over it. Eragon straightened up as three horns sounded. Eragon spun in his heel and sprinted outside the city towards his tent. At the same time, Eragon felt his strength ebb as his wards surrounding someone did their job. He burst out of the city and looked up. Sapphira was in the sky, winging her way towards the tent, while being pursued by Thorn. As she looped up and behind Thorn, Eragon ran into his tent and pulled on his armour. He contacted all the Eldunari and informed them of the fight. They immedielty sprang to his aid. Eragon grabbed Brisingr and poured as much energy into the gem that the dragons gave him as possible. He quickly left the tent and looked up. Thorn stopped and hung in the sky while he waited for Saphira to pick up Eragon. Eragon threw the saddle on and as quickly as he could buckled it up. He felt someone doing the same on the other side, but didn't look up until he had finished. When he did, Ayra ganced at him. She held his gaze for a moment, before someone coughed. Eragon, blushing hard looked at Nasuada's wry face. "Done yet, Eragon? Never mind, just do your best with what you have. Now go! Fly well, Saphira and Eragon." With that Eragon swung into Saphira's saddle and Saphira flew into the air. As she reached his level, Thorn sent a torrent of fire her way. Saphira spiralled around the flames and drew her head back. Her sides rumbled and retaliated with a storm of fire. Thorn dropped and flew off. He darted to the left of of Saphira and disappeared. Surprised, Eragon twisted in the saddle. _Eragon, behind you_! Ayra called. Saphira twisted as Thorn shimmered into view. He crashed into her, shoulder first. Eragon snarled as Thorn ranked his claws over Saphira's ribcage. Murtagh's gloating face changed to one of pain as Saphira sank her teeth into Thorns hind leg. Murtagh's face turned white with pain as Saphira broke Thorn's leg. Thorn thrashed in pain and Eragon noticed the shortness of his tail, courtesy of Gleadr, a lasting scar he left before he died. Thorn swung his tail at Saphira. She pulled her teeth out of his leg and and snapped at his tail. At the last moment, Thorn swung it over head. Eragon ducked and Thorn flew off, obviosly in pain. Eragon and Saphira hung the air, gazing after the pair of them. The crowd of Varden and Dwarves below cheered.

**Just so you know, I had serious writers block when doing this chapter. But I still did the best I could with it. **


	9. Murtagh 1

**Chapter 9 is here. I am really enjoying writing this story. Hope you guys like it. I have also posted a chapter for a new story about Skulduggery Pleasant. See I made good on my promise. So if you like Skulduggery Pleasant, please, please check it out. And in consideration to 's review, Eragon was upset because he couldn't help Murtagh this time. All he really wants is to save Alagasia and free Murtagh and Thorn. That is Eragons motive for fighting. He was trying to capture them so he could help them, but they got away. **

Murtagh lay on the ground, moaning and clutching his leg. Thorn lay on the cold, wet, stone ground behind him. "Shut up! Not only do you come back injured, but also without the Rider and his dragon," a man hidden in the shadows spat at him. The man stepped out the shadows to reveal sharp features; a hooked nose, small eyes and thin lips. The king of Alagasia, Galbatorix, walked over to Thorn and looked at the dragon. _Well, what do you have to say for yourself, Thorn_? Galbatorix hissed. _We caught them by surprise. They were separated, with the dragon away hunting. She flew back to Feinster and got Eragon. We fought and lost... and it hurts._ Thorn replied weakly. _Obviously_, Galbatorix said scathingly. He clicked his fingers, and the door opened to reveal a young girl standing there looking at the ground. "You know what to do" Galbatorix said as he swept out of the room."I will be back to deal with when she's done," he added darkly. The girl moved forward towards him and knelt beside him. She moved to heal him but he shook his head. "It isn't me that is injured, but Thorn." She looked at him, then at Thorn and her eyes widened. Shaking, she moved over to Thorn and knelt beside him. She hesitated, and gently touched his leg. Thorn hissed in pain and she flinched. "Don't be scared, he won't hurt you," Murtagh said. The young girl moved closer to Thorn and placed her hand gently over Thorn. Thorn closed his large, ruby red eyes and the girl frowned slighty as she concentrated. Thorn quivered as his bone healed together again and his skin joined up. Murtagh groaned in relief as the pain left him. The young girl stood and looked at them with pity in her eyes. She turned out the door and left Murtagh started to feel his eyes drift shut.

Murtagh bolted upright as the door of the chamber he was in slammed shut. Galbatorix stood there, tall and broadshouldered. He strode over to Murtagh and looked down at him. He said something in a deep and unfathomable voice. Murtagh's screams mixed with Thorn's roars.

Eragon woke up and groaned. Sapphira turned around an dlooked at him with her large sapphire eyes. She touched him with her nose and asked with conern, _Eragon_? Eragon ignored her and curled up against her side, crying. Eragon felt a wave of sadness come from her as she watched his nightmare. Eragon looked up and the rising sun hit his tear-streaked face.

**I would post my chapters more often but you can't at my school. You can't do anything in your profile there. Extremely annoying. **


	10. Journey

**I was on school holidays, and am spent it writing chapters for you. Enjoy my sacrifice. But it is the last term. I have pre ordered my copy of Inheritance and cannot wait. And I got my free copy of Eragon's guide to Alagasia. Also I have an idea for a new Eragon fanfic. Has anyone read Inheritance? So good! **

At dawn the next morning, Eragon waited with Saphira. Eragon jumped when he felt a hand at his shoulder. Eragon spun around, his hand flying to Brisingr. He relaxed as he looked at Roran. Roran grinned and sat down beside Eragon. "You scared me," Eragon said.

"Oh, I thought you jumped for the fun of it." Roran retorted. Saphira laughed deep in her throat. Eragon ignored her and looked around. "Who are you waiting for? Someone special?" Roran teased. Eragon smiled and returned his attention to Roran.

"No one, I only need to see Arya."

"Only," Roran said coyly. Eragon looked at him in mock outrage.

"Roran. I am deeply hurt you would assume such things about me."

"What is he assuming?" Asked a familiar voice asked dryly. Eragon blushed bright red and turned around. Nasuada and Arya stood there, amused expressions mirrored on their faces. Saphira laughed again. Roran nudged him. Eragon turned around and looked at him. Roran had a smug smirk on his face. "I only came to say farewell," Roran grinned and bowed his head towards Eragon in a mock bow. Eragon smiled and hugged Roran. Roran squirmed out of his embrace and bowed his head toward the ladies before him. He started to walk away but stopped when Nasuada called out, "Roran, may I see you later please."

"Of course, My Lady."

"You may go then," Nasuada ordered, not unkindly. Roran bowed again and walked off. Eragon watched him go. "Eragon, you know why you are here," Nasuada stated. Eragon nodded, even though it was not a question. "Good then. We will meet you outside Belatona. Have a safe flight." Nasuada watched them. Eragon watched after her then turned to Arya as she asked, "shall we leave?" Dyrk cocked his head and stared at Eragon. Eragon shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze. He nodded but otherwise didn't move. Saphira nudged him and the spell the small green dragon had over him was broken. He turned away and climbed into Saphira's saddle. The saddle rolled slightly underneath him as Saphira rolled her neck and Arya sprang lightly into place behind him. He gripped the neck spike in front of him as Arya slipped her arm around his waist. "Let us be off then," She murmered. Eragon nodded again as Saphira raised her wings. Eragon glanced at the hatchling. It watched Saphira, and even as Eragon looked, the hatchling sank into a pose so similar to Saphira's, Eragon had to grin. Eragon felt her muscles bunch underneath his hands as she leapt into the air. A second later, the hatcling followed. Saphira roared as she flew over the Varden and towards Du Weldenvarden, and from there Ellesmera. Underneath them the Varden waved and cheered. The rising sun now behind them, a gust of wind carried them on its shoulders.

**Now that Inheritance is out and everyones questions have been answered, I have one more for you. Do I keep writing this story, or post another chapter and then complete it? It is all up to you! You hold the very fate of this story in your hands,well really computer. but you know what I mean. If I keep going, I promise to stick to my original story and not copy Inheritance too much. Sorry about not updating in a while, I swear I will try to do better. Eka thaet eka weohnata neiat veoht.**


	11. Roran 1

**Sorry, why do people never tell you how hard high school is? I am not liking Year 10. :( No, some parts are ok. Too much homework.**

Roran approached the command pavillion. He stopped before the Nighthawks."Lady Nasuada has requested a meeting." He waited impatiently while the guards repeated voiced his felt their eyes on him as he figeted. Presently he heard Nasuada's voice issue forth from the confins of the tent. "Granted," she called out. Roran walked forward and entered the tent. His eyes quickly adjusted to gloom and he saw Nasuada sitting at a desk in the middle of the dwelling, with Martland Redbeard beisde her, wearing a light, yellow dress, while her maid stood beside. Roran nodded at the maid and knelt before Nasuada. " Thank you, Farcia, that is all." Roran stood up as the maid left the tent. He stood there as Nasusada shuffled some papers on her desk. "Roran, as you know, we are approaching Belatona, and as Eragon has not consented to let us sped up the hatchling's growth, we have had to come up with a new tactic. We are going to send a party of a hundred to a hundred and fifty men, to skirt around Belatona and attack from the north when the rest of the Varden approachs from the south. I will contact you before we attack with the more specific details." She paused as he thought it over. He rembered the raid he went on under Redbeards command and compared it with Sand's raid. Roran bowed his head and said, " yes, Lady Nasuada and Captain Redbeard. You can count on me." He uttered the words with a strange sense of finality.

"I am glad of that. You shall leave at dawn when three days have past. The men shall be waiting with horses and ready to leave." She nodded. "You may go." Roran turned on his heel and walked out of the tent. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Redbeard. "Good luck, Stronghammer. You have the guts to do it, if anyone could." He uttered a short laugh and clapped Roran's shoulder. Roran smiled and watched the captain walk off. He turned towards his own tent and the one thing that could make him feel better, Katrina. His spirits lifted, he headed towards his tent.

As Roran approached his tent, he spied Katrina sitting with her back to him. She had a piece of cloth on her lap and a far away look in her eye. He wrapped an arm around her and she turned her head and smiled at him. He smiled back and kissed her. "What are you doing." Roran asked her.

Katrina tilted her head back and breathed in as though inhaling the sun's warmth. "Thinking," she replied.

"About?" Roran turned her around to face him and pulled her close. Her growing belly pressed into his stomach.

"The way this has turned out and how the rest of it will happen," she said, her voice cracking while muffled against his shoulder. Her breath was warm through his shirt. Roran said nothing but held her closer.


	12. Meeting

**Here is chapter 12. I have a confesson to make. This was chapter 11 on my old USB but then I lost it and had to write it again. But then I found it and figured it would be 12 because 11 was Roran's POV. If I didn't rewrite it, then you still be waiting. I hope to update the next chapter by the ned of the week.**

Saphira looked down at the ground below her. It flew past and deer and other creatures of prey ran off and hid. She yawned and blinked, then the hatcling, Dyrk, flew in front of her. She growled gently and it blew a puff of smoke. He watched it float away on the light breeze and Sapphira said to Eragon, _there is a small clearing up ahead. How about stopping for the night? _She heard Eragon repeat her request to Arya, but a sudden small gust of wind snatched the elve's answer. Eragon, however must have heard, for he returned to her mind and said, _Arya said it was fine with her. But you don't seem that tired._

_I'm not, it is not for me , but for Dyrk._

_Ok Sapphira. _Eragon patted her shoulder. Sapphira continued north-east for about half a league, before dipping toward the ground. They alighted upon a large hill, which Arya called Marna. Close by, Irenstar lake glittered in the setting sun. Sapphira felt Eragon and Arya slid out of her saddle. She rolled her shoulder's and looked out at the lake. Eragon and Arya unstrapped the saddle and lay on the ground. She curled her tail around herself and the smaller dragon. She watched as Eragon came over. She hummed as he rubbed her nose. Sapphira was just starting to drift off when an unfamilier scent reached her. She raised her head and sniffed. It was a sweet, but with a slightly sharp almost spicy, smell. Eragon looked in the same direction as he read what she was thinking. His hand twitched towards Brisingr. They heard a low brushing noise as if someone moving quietly. Eragon gripped his sword and moved away from Sapphira. Arya glanced at him and took in his stance and the direction he was facing. She came and stood next to him. She unshearthed her sword. Eragon cast his mind towards the sounds. It bounced off a strong mental armour. Sapphira combined her mind with his, but before they could launch another attack, a figure stepped out of the trees. It placed the first two fingers of it's right hand on it's lips. It moved out of the gloom to reveal and elf with long dark hair. "Atra esterni ono theilduin," the elf said to Eragon in a voice as sweet as honey.

"Atra du evarinya ono varda," Eragon replied. The elf then repeated the custom with Arya and then Sapphira.

_Who are you, elf?_

"I am Evalyn, daughter of Haelia. Queen Islanzadi saw Sapphira fly over head and sent me to see if was indeed you. She will be here soon." Her eyes drifted over the hatchling and widened slightly. They stood in silence. Neither Eragon nor Arya put away their swords. Saphira watched the elf and the elf watched her. They stood there in the same positions, and Eragon asked Saphira, _do you think she is telling the truth? _

_I know not, but it would be best to be on our guard until Arya relaxs, and even then still be wary._

_I know what you mean, I trust Arya with my life and even yours, but I do not trust strangers. _They had not waiting long when a familar form strood through the trees.

"Atra esterni ono theilduin," Eragon said to Queen Islanzadi. He placed his two finger of his right hand over his lips, and twisted his hand over his sternum in respect.

The queen replied, "Atra du evarinya ono varda." She then repeated the custom with his companions. "Thank you, Evalyn. You may go," Queen Islanzadi. Evalyn bowed to all of them. The queen waited until Evalyn out of earshot before asking, "is it yours?"

"Yes," Arya said stiffly. "He is mine and his name is Dyrk."

Islanzadi nodded. "I see. Glory. It suits him. Are you off to get a sword?"

"Yes," Eragon said. Islanzadi nodded again.

Arya hesitated. "Actually, I was wondering what you could tell us about the Rock of Kuthian."

Islanzadi looked surprised. "Where did you hear of this?"

"Gleadr told me Eragon asked him and Oromis about it."

"Very well, then. But listen carefully, because this was only known by the most senior Riders and leaders of the Elves and wild dragons. This was such a secret, not even the leader of the humans knew about this.

Once just after the Riders were created, an elf was mortally wounded. With the aftermath of Du Fyrn Skulblaka, or the Dragon War, this was uncommon, but this elf, in the instant before they died, said that one day, the Riders would fall and the land would be ruled over by an evil king. Then when all seemed lost, history would repeat itself. And the Riders, in the middle of the Hadarac desert, set up a sanctuary, which later became known as the Vault of Souls. The Riders never shared what was in this Vault, but they said that a werecat who goes by the name of Aeteria Nox guards it.

That is all I know." Islanzadi said.

"Thank you. Eragon," Arya turned to him, her eyes sparkling. "Forget the sword we need to do this. This is much more important. I wanted to go on this trip to ask."

_Do you think we should? _Eragon asked Saphira.

_We may never get another chance. _She answered.

_Very well then. We can leave tomorrow. _Eragon relented.

"Very well. But we leave tomorrow and if we can't find it in two days we head back to the Varden."

"In that case, I will leave you to rest." Eragon bowed and said a formal farewell. Saphira and Arya did the same. Islanzadigilded off in to gloom and disappeared in between the trees.

**There. Done. Please enjoy this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't be to far away. **


	13. ROK 1

**I am sorry I had writers block, but on the good news, I can update a school. Which, hopefully, means more chapters. Hopefully.**

Eragon woke up, in the middle of the Hadrac Desert. He got to his feet, puzzled about how he could have gotten to middle of the desert from the outskirts of Du Weldon Varden. He glanced around. To his right, a large rock structure stood, looming over him almost menacingly. He approached it carefully, wary of any traps. He stood in front of the rock, and something filled him with joy. A voice in his head whispered, _say your name to open the vault._

_Saphira? _He asked.

_No, I am the one that is here to help you._ The voice whispered more urgently this time. _Now, say your name._

"Eragon," he whispered. The rock rumbled in response. Eragon scrambled away…

Early the next morning, Eragon woke up with a start. Saphira lay next to him with her tail curved around her. He stood up and stretched, and Saphira turned her head to him. He wrapped his arms around her nose and listened to her hum. _Little one, are you well rested for today? _Saphira asked.

_Yes, are you?_

_I didn't sleep. Someone had to keep watch and thought it might as well be me._

_Oh, Saphira. _He released her and stepped back. She looked at him with wide eyes. He snorted. _You aren't fooling me. _He looked around. _Where is Arya?_ He asked_. _

_She left early to find food for the two of you. _Saphira answered. He nodded and tied Brisingr to his belt. A rustling sound in the bushes to his left alerted him that someone was there. His hand flew to his sword. Arya stepped out, holding a collection of roots and other plants. She smiled at him. He relaxed and smiled back. He gestured to the collection she held. "Nice to see you back, I was worried" She smiled again, but the smile disappeared when she looked closer at him. "Eragon, what are you not telling me?" She asked.

"Nothing, I… I just had a dream last night." He felt Saphira look at him. She sent a questioning thought to him. He showed what he remembered of the dream. "Eragon, it does not bode well to dwell on dreams," Arya said gently.

"No, it was not that kind of dream. I was at the Vault of Souls."

"Eragon, it was only a dream"

"No! It was not like that!" Eragon yelled, growing frustrated. The clearing grew silent. He felt his face flush, aware that they were all staring at him. Saphira gently touched her nose to his arm. She flicked her tongue out. _Little one, _she said. Eragon turned away from her.

"Lets just leave," he said. He heard Arya move away packing up her stuff. He heard a noise behind him and the hatchling crawled across his foot. Eragon smiled and bent down to pick it up. Eragon turned to Saphira and Arya. "I'm sorry I yelled."

Arya looked at him unblinkingly. She nodded. "It's fine. We all do things we regret sometimes. Even those who don't seem to. But they are they ones with the biggest regrets often enough." Eragon climbed into Sapphira's saddle. Arya leapt lightly after rasied her powerful wings and drove them down. She climbed steadily into the sky, followed by Dyrk. She flew south and slighty east. In the distance Eragon could see the rock structure that hid the Vault of Souls.

**Hopefully Chapter 14 will be more exciting, with many thins explained...**


	14. ROK 2

**Chapter 13. I think this is my favourite chapter so far. Let me know what you guys think. **

Eragon stood before the Rock of Kuthian, the ancient doorway to the mysterious Vault of Souls. He felt a strange sense of recognition as he watched. The scene reminded eerily of the dream he had had last night. A familiar voice in his head whispered, _Say your name to open the Vault._

_Saphira? _He asked, even though he knew what the answer was before it was spoken. He noted that Saphira didn't answer, or even look around. _No, I am the one that is here to help. _The voice whispered, more urgently this time. _Now, say your name. _Eragon looked at Ayra behind him. She nodded her support at him. Eragon coughed to clear his throat. "Eragon," he said clearly. He sensed Arya look around at Saphira. The rock rumbled in response to his voice. It split open and a blinding, white light spilled out. Eragon, along with his Arya, shielded their eyes from the light.

Eragon uncovered his eyes. A tunnel disappeared into the gloom. Eragon placed his hand on Brisingr and stepped forward. Arya reached her hand out and placed it on his arm. "Eragon, don't, it might not be safe. We cannot afford to have you killed. And I-" Arya broke off.

Eragon placed his hand on top of hers. "Arya, don't worry. I have you and Saphira to help me if I need it."

"But there is always the possibility of us not being able to enter. It is an old spell and could be dangerous. I think it would be best if were just you."Eragon looked steadily at her. Ayra startled him by reaching out to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "Come back, Shadeslayer. And then I can rest easy," she whispered. She stepped back. Eragon looked at Saphira. She looked back intently with clear blue eyes. Eragon walked up to her and placed a hand on her nose. _I will see you soon, I promise._

_I will hold you to that, little one. _She said, her eyes twinkling. Eragon smiled and turned. He descended down the dark steps. Ayra watched him leave, her heart heavy.

**Just a short one again, sorry. But the next one will hopefully be longer.**


	15. Arya 1

**I hope you all liked the last two chapters.I was excited about the fact that I could update again at school. I was only going to update one, but I wrote 14 in under an hour. So I updated. Yay. Anyway chapter 15 is here now. And, I am attempting to write my own story. **

Arya stood pacing outside the rock. It had sealed up after Eragon, and now she was worried. Worried that, if he didn't come back, that the land would perish. But Arya knew that wasn't totally the reason. She was worried that if he didn't come back, she would be able to go on. She knew, after she became bonded to Dyrk, after she had experienced what Eragon had with Saphira, that she loved him. And she wouldn't be able to go on without him. Saphira watched her pace back and forth. Eventually, Saphira reached her mind out to Arya. Saphira's own almost concealed worry drifted over her. _Why do you worry, Arya? you have watched him grow, just as I have.I know he can be reckless sometimes, but I trust he can look after himself. Although, I am upset I cannot talk to him any more._

_"_What do you mean, Saphira, you can't talk to him?" Arya asked.

_I fear that the rock may have cut of our connection when it sealed. That is when I lost him._

"Oh, Eragon," Arya stared at the rock, hands clasped. "Please come back safely"

_You love him don't you. _Saphira noted.

Arya flushed slightly. "Yes, and I have only just realised it. I suppose that I have always known, but becoming bonded to Dyrk has shown me."

_Will you let him know? _

"I can't just yet. I need to think about it for a while. We also need to be able to sacarfice ourselves for Alagasia, if need be." Arya bowed her head. "In truth, I don't know what to do."

_I understand. And it is a good idea to think for a while. I won't tell Eragon anything, if that is how you would like it to be._

"Thank you, Saphira. I haven't had many friends in my life, let alone many good friends, but you have become one."

_Thank you. I feel the same way. And I know Eragon has his own feeling for you, as well. And you have become more than a friend to me. You have become... like family. I know Eragon knows this and that he approves. _Arya bent down and picked up the hatchling. She held him to her face. He nuzzled her face. _Eragon, please come back_.

**Ok, I know this one is short, so I am updating another with it. I promise. **


	16. Aeterna

**Incase you are wondering, I ship Eragon and Arya.**

As Eragon stepped inside the rock, it closed behind him, sealing him darkness. Immedietly, his connection with Saphira disappered, like a candle being snuffed out. Eragon looked around. the darkness was uniform, no lighter in some places than any other. Eragon fought down the panic that threatened to overwhelm him. He was waiting for his eyes to adjust when out of the darkness, two glowing green eyes, so similar to Arya's that it made his heart ache, appeared. Eragon gripped Brisingr tightly, preparing to fight a foe when he couldn't his own hand in front of his face. He started to draw Brisingr, when a light laugh broke the silence. _You are either foolish or stupidly brave. Or both. _

_Sap- wait, who are you? _Eragon asked.

_I am Aeterna Nox, a werecat who was chosen to guard the Vault of Souls. The question is, and you must ask this to yourself, is who are you. _

_I am Eragon Shadeslayer, Son of Brom. Known amoung the elves as Shurtagle, the Urgals as Firesword and am bonded to the dragon, Saphira. _

_But you are not Eragon the first Rider. _

_No, he is gone._

_Then you must leave. This Vault can only be opened by Eragon, when the land is in danger._

_Wait, I am Eragon. And Alagasia is in war. One Rider, who goes by the name of Galbatorix, gather 13 Riders and overthrew the rest. He stole the Eneraldi from all the dragons he slew. He ruled over the land and a group of rebels, known as the Varden, are hoping to rid him of the throne. I am trying to as well, as through his actions most of family have been slain. _

_How do I know I can trust you? You could be lying._

Eragon repeated himself in the Ancient Language.

_Very well. Follow me, Shadeslayer. _The werecat laid extra stress on the Shadeslayer part. The werecat disappeared into the gloom. Eragon heistated_. Are you coming or not?_

_Yes. But I don't know where you have gone. I can't see. _

The werecats eyes appeared again._ Fine, follow my eyes, unless you're blind. _Eragon fought back a prickling of irritation that appeared. The werecats eyes led him down a path he couldn't see. He couldn't have said how long they walked. Eventually, the darkness grew a little less black and a little more grey. Eragon make out the features of the tunnel now. The grey tunnel, which was becoming lighter with every step, was turning gold. Eragon stepped into a rosy, well lit room with a high gold ceiling and marble walls. Eragon was so busy taking in the rooms splendor that he didn't notice what sat in the middle of the room. He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. A sleek, long haired, well groomed werecat moved to the center of the room. Eragon looked where it was headed and, taking in the sight in the middle of the room, his jaw dropped.

**Thanks for being patient, everyone.**


	17. Linnaei and Zephyr

**Here is chapter 17.**

Eragon felt his jaw drop. Never in his life did he expect to see this. Tears pricked his eyes. Now, he felt that they actually had a chance of defeating Galbatorix. the biggest dragon Eragon had ever seen, easily three times bigger than even Gleadr, if not more, with purple scales slumbered in the middle of the room. A female elf, with white-blonde hair lay beside. Aeterna, the werecat, walked over and sat next to the elf. After a minute, the elf stirred. Eragon watched as the elf sat up. The elf reached over and touched the dragon. The dragon rasied it's head and yawned. It looked at the elf, who Eragon guessed was it's Rider, and caught sight of Eragon. The elf had the bluest eyes Eragon had ever seen, they seemed to see through him into his very soul. The elf looked around and smiled. She got to her feet and walked over to him, more graceful than Eragon had expected. The elf made many of the elves that Eragon had met look uncoordinated. She stopped before greeted her in the usual way of the elves. "Atra esterni ono theilduin," he said, and gave a short bow. "Thank you," the elf said in the Ancient Langague. "I am Linnaei, Daughter of Valia. This is my bondmate, the dragon Zephyr, Daughter of Miramel, named for the gentle breeze."

"Greetings Linnaei, and you as well, Zypher, I am Eragon, Son of Brom. My dragon is Saphira, Daughter of Vervada." Eragon replied.

"Why have you come, Eragon?"

"The land is in war. One hundred years ago, a rider named Galbatorix was chosen by the Riders to be trained. One day, his Dragon was killed, and he went mad. He saw his Dragons death as the fault of the Riders, and asked for another egg. The Riders declined, and Galbatorix got 13 followers, called the Foresworn, and killed the Riders. He stole the Eneraldi of the dragons he slew, amd bent them to his will. Eventually, he killed the last Rider, and became King. In the years that followed, the Foresworn died, or were killed. A rebel group, known as the Varden, are trying to overthrow him. I myself am trying to as well, as results of his actions, most of family died. Islanzadi, queen of the elves, told us of this place after a werecat who goes by the name of Solembum, told me that if my power was insuficient, to go to the Rock of Kuthian nad speak my name to open the Vault of Souls. I havecme because the circumstances have arisen in which my power is insuficient. Please, the land needs you."

"Just as Kieng saw," the elf muttered. "You speak in Wordrisal, the langauge of magic and truth, so I do not doubt the words you say, but from your story, I believe that what the land needs is you. " Eragon started to protest, but was stopped when Linnaei held held up a hand. "I will help, because that is why I am hiden here, but you must know that your power comes from inside of you. Very well let us go."

_So, you are Eragon, yet you are not the Eragon I know. _ The dragon, Zephyr, walked up and looked at him.

"No, thats similar to what Aeterna said. I was named after him. May I ask, but what is Wordrisal?" Eragon asked.

_Wordrisal is the name of the language of truth and magic._

"I see, thank name has been forgottern over time. People, who know of it and speak it, just know it as the Ancient Language."

_Yes, yes, very intersting, now are we going or not. Because, I want to speak to someone more interesting and get out of this place. I have spent to long in here as it is. _Aeterna cut in. She walked over to a small alcove. A few seconds later, a beautiful, young women walked out. She was dressed in black gear, with long dark hair that had a rose intwined in it and a small dagger tied to her belt. She led the way back through the tunnel. She said something unintellagible and the rock split open. Eragon blinked in the sudden light. Arya and Saphira stood outside, Dyrk in Arya's hands. Arya rushed forward as if to hug him again. Eragon stepped forward out of the opening of the rock, and the connection between him and Saphira flowed through again, as if it had never been interuppted. _Eragon,_ Saphira cried happily. _We were worried when I couldn't talk to you any more. What happened in there?_

_I met- _Eragon cut as Arya wrapped her arms around him. He felt the tips of his ears grow warm. _I met someone. _Arya stepped back and caught sight of Linnaei, Zephyr and Aeterna. Her eys widened. Saphira looked over as well. "Greetings, I am Linnaei, Daughter of Valia. This is my bondmate, the dragon Zephyr, Daughter of Miramel, nad Aeterna Nox, the werecta who guards the Vault of Souls."

"I am Arya, Daughter of Islanzadi. This my dragon, Dyrk. He hatched only recently."

_I am Saphira, Daughter of Vervada. _She watched Zephyr with sparkling eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Since you are Islanzadi's daughter, you must the princess. Do you intend to take the throne if anything happens?" Linnaei asked.

"I never thought of that. I have never been interested in ruling."

"I see," Linnaei said.

"Eragon, should we head back to the Varden?" Arya asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I suppose so, it must be about time." Eragon said. "I can't wait to see Galbatorix's face whwn we appear on his doorstep. For the first time Oromis and Gladr died, I now feel we have a chance."

He mounted Saphira and Arya sat behind him. Saphira raised her wings and leapt into the air. Dyrk and Zephyr followed. Eragon looked back at Linnaei, and saw Aeterna sitting behind the elf. The dragons turned south-west, pararell to the setting sun.

**Ok, I will update again soon.**


	18. Roran 2

**I should have my first job soon, which means less time for writing, but my own cash. Not much, seeing as it is at Macdonalds, but still, my own cash. But it is a hard choice, own money or writing. I think, only just, writing. At least I like it. Yes, I am that dedicated to you guys. But, it may mean fewer updates. But I will write every chance I get. I may just start writing a few chapters at a time, so I can update with out worrying. I will think of something. And to anyone who thinks that just because my chapters/stories are inferiour becasue they aren't very long, it is quality, not quantity, that counts. **

Roran rode Snowfire up a small incline. From here, he surveyed the layout of Belatona. The city lay sprawled out in the setting sun. He scratched his chin, trying to decide on a plan. Carn rode up beside him. More than half of his men had been making their way to the north end of the city, in small groups as to not attract attention, and several larger groups had been riding around the city to attack from the outer edge. Several large groups were staying in the city as well. "Can you tell Nausada we are ready to strike whenever she pleases," he said to Carn.

"Of course, Captain Stronghammer." He started to ride away, but Roran called out to him.

"Be ready to leave as soon as possible after that," he said.

Carn smiled. "The rest of the men and I already prepared. We figured it would come soon enough." Roran nodded. He heard Carn ride off, and sagged slightly in the saddle. A moment later, he recovered himself. It would not do for his men to see him like this. He hadn't slept much last night. He wasn't sure why, but something about the night had him worried. He stifled a yawn and rode down. The men saw him coming and scrambled to their packs. They tied the packs to their saddles and mounted. Roran nodded in satisfaction. They were ready to leave and just waiting for Carn. Not long after, he appeared and mounted his mare. He nodded to Roran. "Right, today we are going our men on the north side of Belatona. We need to get there as quietly as possible. Any questions?" Roran asked. The group remained silent.

"There don't seem to be any questons, sir," Carn said.

_No, they are a good group of men._ Roran nodded to himself, pleased. "Alright then, let's go," he said and pointed Snowfire north. He touched his heel to the stallion's side and they moved off.

When they came to the city gates, Roran waved an arm towards the gate. A few of the men moved off to enter the city while the rest went around. Roran led the group around. The high stone walls loomed above them, easily three times as tall as a man. They slowed a fraction as they passed. Roran heard one of the men whisper to his friend, "We have to take _that_ on." Roran didn't bother admonishing them because he felt the same way. However, he kept his thourghts to himself because, he knew, if the men knew that that was how he felt, then they would lose heart and they might as well surrender after all, for all the good it would do. Roran touched his heels to Snowfire's flanks once again and the group sped up.

Soon after, they passed the city and set out looking for the group of men Roran had had stationed here before. "Over there," one of the men called out. Roran turned to see and young man with an untidy mess of brown hair trotting towards a man on foot. Roran nudged Snowfire in the direction of the men.

"Greetings, captain. The men are camped just over here," the man on foot said with a short bow.

"Will you lead us to them," Roran paused, searching for the mans name.

"Willomar Jondeson," the man supplied. Roran nodded at him. "It would be an honour, sir." He gave another short bow and lead them towards a thicket of trees. The trees provided a natural, thick way to conceal a large party of men, and Roran felt a prickling of pride at the fact that his men had not camped in the open. The rest of the men drifted off to let their horses rest, and to catch up with friends. Roran stopped the man who led them here before he could disappear, and asked, "who is in charge here?"

"Commander Sand, sir. He is just through those trees there." He pointed to a small group of trees shielding that area form the rest of the camp. Roran dismounted Snowfire and asked one of the men to look after him. He entered the trees and saw Sand. Sand had his back to him and was pouring over a map with several other men. The men nodded to Roran and Roan nodded back. Sand looked up and looked around at Roran."Captain, we were just marking the location of the Vardens camp." Roran approached the groupnad looked down at the map. It showed Belatona and the surrounding area in detail, with an X to the south of the city.

"Has Lady Nasuada contacted you at all?"

"Yes, only the other day, to tell how long it will take them to get to Belatona."

"I see. Has there been any trouble at all?"

"No, Captain."

"Very well. Thank you, Commander Sand. You may be relieved for the moment." For a second, Roran was sure Sand would protest, but he released the breath he was holding when all Sand said, "thank you, sir." He watched Sand lumber off and stifled a yawn.

**Ok, I hope this one is alright. I'm not very good with the Roran chapters. But anyway, I had this massive fight with one of my best friends, after he called me something that hurt me. And I really missed him. I knew he wouldn't listen to me, so I sent hima text saying, I'm sorry, i over reacted and I miss you.**

**The I get this really sweet message off saying, No, I shouldn't have called you that, I should be the one saying sorry. And now we are friends again. So all is write with the world.**


	19. Nasuada 1

**Hi again. The all is write with the world thing was a joke... Becasue I write Fanfics...Ok, sorry.**

Nasuada sat astride Battlestorm, her grey charger, and surveyed the commotion. The Nighthawks were in formation, and snapped to attention as a young man rode watched him warily, as he halted his brown mare. "Lady Nasuada, Du Vangr Gata have received a message from Carn, on of own mages, on behalf of Captain Stronghammer." He paused. "He said that they should in position by midday."

"May I speak with him?"

"No, my lady, Carn has had to leave."

"Very well then. Please send a message to Commander Sand letting him that if everything goes to plan we should be at Belatona in two days."

"Of course, Lady Nasuada." The mage declined his head slightly. He turned his horse and rode off.

Within an hour, the men who leave with Roran and who were able to fight, as well dwarves, Urgals and Kull, and Eragon's elven guards, were assembled .They started off at an easy pace, and when it became apparent the elves could keep up, even in any amour they were wearing, the group picked up speed.

An hour before dark, they stopped to make camp. It was a noisy task, even in the best of times, and Nasauda had assigned them in of the pair was hunting, while the other was putting up the tent. Nasauda was busy supervising, and was touched when she saw that someone had set up her tent. She went inside and saw a meal of several roots, berries and leaves. A note sat beside it. Nasuada squinted to read it in the dying light, and saw that with some amusment that it was signed in the Ancient Langague. _One of the elves then, _she wondered. She nibbled on a nerry, and was surprised to find it sweet and juicy. Suddenly she heard a shout from outside. She leapt to her feet, and grabbed her sword. In the sunset, two dragons were flying overhead. She squinted and corrected herself. Three dragons, one very small. One of them flew down, followed by the smaller one, and Nasuada was relieved to see Eragon and Ayra perched on what had to be Saphira's shoulders. Eragon gently brushed his mind against Nasuada's and she lowered the barrier surrounding hers. _Lady Nausuada, glad to see you again._ Eragon said. Even as he spoke, the elves convereged upon him. One of them, a young female with light hair, caught Nasuada's eye and winked. Nasuada smiled at her and replied, _Eragon, why are we speaking like this? Did Arya get her sword?_

_Well, _Eragon hesitated. _Not exactly. You see I was given advice by a werecat, and we visited the Vault of Souls. _Nasuada started to ask, but Eragon silenced her. _It would take to long to explain. However, there was something in there to help us. _Nasuada looked up at the massive purple dragon.

_I can see that. May I meet them? _Eragon didn't reply, but a moment later, the dragon flew out from over the camp and touched down. Nasuada gave a meaningful look at her guards and they kept the crowd back while they approached the site. Nasuada gasped, she couldn't help herself, the dragon was so big.

"Nasuada, I would ike you to meet Linnaei, daughter of Valia, and her bondmate, the dragon Zephyr, daughter of Miramel. They don't really speak anything other than the Ancient Langague."

Nasuada placed her two first fingers on her lips,a nd twisted her hand over her sternum. "Atra esterni ono theilduin," she said. The elf, who Nasuada had only just seen, asked Eragon something in a voice that sounded like the whisper of hummingbird wings. She spoke too fast for Nasuada to catch what she said. Eragon replied and Nasuada satrted slightly as Ayra walked over, followed by Dyrk. The green dragon had grown quickly, and in the short time they had been gone, had grown to the size of a large dog. Arya nodded to her, but didn't bother with any of the usual greetings. "How have you been, Nasuada?" she asked.

"Fine. Busy, but fine."

"When are we taking Belatona?"

"Well, we were going to wait for you and Eragon to get back, but maybe sometime soon after we get there." Nasuada said, thinking. Ayra nodded. "You must be tired. I'm sorry, we don't have any more tents, they are with the Varden."

"It doesn't matter. Yes, do you need us for anything more?" Eragon asked.

"No, go and rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Nausada turned and walked back to the camp. She didn't speak to anyone, just entered her tent and lay down. _Maybe now, we finally have a chance of winning,_ was the last thourght that flew through her mind before she closed her eyes.

At sunrise the next day, the Varden were pulling down the tents and packing up, ready to go. Eragon sat perched on Saphira, while the new rider did the same. Nasauda rode up on Battlestorm, but was stopped by Arya. "Is it alright if I stick with you?" she asked.

"Of course," Nasuada replied. "But don't you want to be with Eragon and Linnaei?" she asked, confused.

Arya looked at Eragon, and looked away quickly. "He seems happy enough. He won't miss me." Nausada watched as the two dragons, on purple and one blue, took to the skies. Dyrk looked at Aryaand she nodded. He chirped, which Nasuada noted was becoming deeper, and flew after them. The dragons circled the camp, like vultures circling over a carcuss. Nasuada looked back at Arya, who was watching them as well. Her sparkled, but she looked rather sad. Nasuada was about to question it, but then one of the Nighthawks rode up and informed them the Varden was ready to leave. Arya followed Nasuada as she rode to the front of the Varden. The set a fast, but easy pace that the horses could keeep up all day.

The Varden arrived at Belatona before Nasuada had expected. By early afternoon, the Varden had set up camp and were quietly donning armour and sharpening swords, testing weapons and talking and laughing. Nasuada noted that not one of the men seemed nervous. She had asked Eragon to go ask them to surrender, and she heard the cries of alarm as Saphira was spotted. The men behind froze and watched, and quietly mounted their horses. A volly of arrows flew towards Saphira, but turned away at the last minute and buried themselves in the ground, or bounced off the wall. A second volley of arrows flew towards Saphiraas she perched on the wall surrounding the city. She heard Eragon's quite voice, and wonderes how he expected the whole city to hear. She couldn't hear the answer, but knew what it was when Saphira roared and let a turret of flame into the air. That was the signal to Roran.

It was almost sunset when someone spotted them. "Captain Stronghammer, Eragon and Saphira have reached the Varden," one of Roran's men said. Roran stood up and

Roran woke up feeling better rested than he had in a long time. It was the morning that Nasuada had predicted the Varden would be outside of Belatona. His men were dressed in their armour and burning off steam by testing weapons or warming up horses. Roran himself was tapping his hammer lightly against his leg. He sat astride Snowfire, next to Carn, who was muttering words of the Ancient Language to himself. Roran tensed as he saw Saphira take off into the sky. They had watched her and two other dragons land the night before. Everyone stopped what they were doing and mounted their horses, watching the whole time, as she difted out The atmosphere was so thick that you could have cut it with a knife. Not even the horses made any noise. Roran was half risen out of the saddle, breathless with anticipation, then Roran saw the signal. A single column of flame from Saphira. "Charge," Roran yelled. The cry was taken up by the other men as they raced down the hill.

Roran rasied his hammer as they approached the city. He struck one senetry on the head, and the other sentry was stabbed with a spear by one of the other men. The horses hooves clattered as they crossed bridge leading into Belatona. The dirt road changed to wood which changed again into cobblestones as they passed the wall.

**Ok, there. The last two paragraphs were chapter 20, but I couldn't get enough in, so I put them in together. I'm great, aren't I. Eeryone knows it. It is amazzing how modest I am. To prove it, I will sing a song that I think sums me up perfectly. (It is off key because I can't sing at all).**

**'Oh Lord, it's hard to be humble, when you're perfect in every way. I can't wait to look in the mirror, cause I get better looking each day. To know me is to love me, I must be a hell of an author. Oh, Lord, it's hard to be humble, but I'm doing the best that I can.'**

**Actual song, look it up, hard to be humble, by some country singer. **


	20. Murtagh 2

**The magical number 20 is here. I will now confess that thought no one would read this Fanfic and that I would make it tops, 5 chapters in and give up because no one was reading. I'm glad I didn't. I am also happy that most of my reviews, for all my stories, tell me how awesome my stories are. Come on, even I know that. I was reading the first couple of chapters and was so proud. About the fact I have gotten better, both with actual writing and length. Oh, and the song is by Mac Davis.**

"Sir, you called for me?" Murtagh said, and kneeled before the throne.

"I did. I do not know if you know, but the Varden are camped outside of Belatona." Galbatorix paused and picked up a jewel encrusted goblet. He rolled the stem of it between his fingers. Murtagh waited patiently, still kneeling. Galbatorix turned and looked at him, his face hidden by shadow.

"What do you plan to do about them?" Murtagh asked, when it became apparent Galbatorix was not going to say anything.

"Nothing," Galbatorix said, and gestured for a servant to come and fill the goblet. A trembling servant did as he was bid, and Murtagh watched. Galbatorix motioned for him to stand.

"Nothing, sir?" Murtagh asked as he stood up.

"Exactly," Galbatorix said as he sat in his throne. Something shifted behind him, and although when Murtagh first arrived, he would have flinched in fear, he didn't react. Anyway, Shriuken spent most of his time in a deep sleep, unless something distracted him.

"May I ask why you doing nothing sir?"

"I want to know if they can do it. Take Belatona. Besides, they would expect that. Better to catch your enemy by surprise, than to fall into his trap. " Galbatorix laughed, the wine all but forgotten. Murtagh bowed slightly. Galbatorix looked at him suddenly, as if he had only just remembered that Murtagh was standing there. "You may go, Murtagh." Murtagh bowed lower and backed out of the room. As he did, he got the feeling that he was being watched. He glanced up. Shruiken's great black eye was indeed watching him, staring him down. Galbatorix started laughing again, the sound echoing around the room, as if many people were laughing with the mad king.

Murtagh stormed into the room. Thorn looked up, his ruby scales glittering. _Murtagh? What has you so upset?_

_Nothing, which is exactly what the King plans to do._

_About what?_

_The Varden are camped outside of Belatona. _Murtagh showed him the rest of the conversation he had had with Galbatorix. _It infuriates me. He is going to let his own city be captured, and he isn't sending a group of men to even help. It is as if this war, all these people, his subjects dying is all a game to him._

_Murtagh, calm down. Your making my scales itch. Maybe he plans to let the Varden deplete their forces before they arrive here. _

Murtagh took a deep breath. He felt his muscles relaxing as the tension drained out of his body. _Maybe. I am glad one of us can see sense._

Thorn hummed as Murtagh walked over and scratched the base of his neck. _Murtagh, if you had the choice, would you have joined the King? Or would you join the Varden._

Murtagh paused, his surprise mingling with Thorn's curiosity. _We can't afford to think like that. If the King finds out, we could be in trouble._

_That's not an answer._

_It is only answer you are going to get. _Murtagh felt Thorn suppress his disappointment. _Want to go flying?_

_Yes, It has been a while. _Thorn got to his feet and rolled his shoulders as Murtagh contacted the king, asking his permission. Murtagh shuddered as his mind touched that of Galbatorix. Thorn hid his distaste as the king searched Murtagh's mind for any reason for them to want to fly. Unable to find one, other than a longing for open skies, he reluctantly agreed. Murtagh felt Thorn's excitement wash over him, infecting him with giddiness. Murtagh placed the saddle on Thorn's back, and tightened the straps. He climbed on and they approached the window built for dragons, back when to Forsworn had still lived. Murtagh lived in his father's old room, a cruel trick of Galbatorix's. Thorn stood on the edge. He rasied his transluent red wings, and arched his neck. The wind played with them, before they tipped into the wind. The ground rushed towards them, and they curved away from it. They flew over the heads of Galbatorix's soilders. Thron flew steadily higher, climbing to where the air was thinner and the wispy clouds flaoted lazily. Here, Thorn righted himself, and they drifted gentley. Before them, Murtagh could see Belatona. He felt a small prickling of anger as he saw the Varden camped outside. He fought the urge to rush to their aid, to help. He wasn't sure if he wanted to help Belatona, or help his former friends Murtagh saerched the ground for Saphira's sparkling blue hide, but was unable to locate it. By unspoken consent, they turned around. Murtagh lay back in the saddle, disappointed with himself. It woud have been so easy to fly there, and beg them to let him help them in their quest against the king. Murtagh and Thorn didn't talk much, just content with each other's company. In the distance, back the way they came, the city of Uru'baen glittered in the dying sunlight.

**To celebrate 20 chapters, I will let you in on a secret. ;) I am thinking of maybe, doing a possible sequel. But, just an idea. Because Inheritance left me a lot of questions. But don't tell anyone. Just an idea, It depends if I finish this one, first. But, if I were to do a sequel, I would call it, wait for it, wait for it, Book 5. Yeah, I bet you never saw that coming. **

** Buddha, believe it or not, I wrote this chapter before your review for 18. If I am having a good writing day, then I write some chapters in advance. It made me laugh. When I read your review.**


	21. Before Belatona

**Sorry for the wait. I had a little bit of writers block. This was supposed to be the siege of Belatona, but this just kind of poured out, and so next chapter will be it.**

Eragon woke as the sound of people moving around came from outside of his tent. He leapt easily to his feet and exited his tent. He felt better rested than he normally was the day of a battle. Saphira looked over at him, her eyes sparkling. _Are you ready for the battle today?_

_Yes, at least, as ready I'll ever be._

_Let Belatona fall before us. Let them see the fury of your sword and magic, and my claws, teeth and fire._

_Saphira, the people of Belatona are not our enemy. The King is._

_May his head fall, and the crown go to the rightful King or Queen. But we do what we must in order to achieve our goals. _Saphira looked at him with her clear-cut gaze. Eragon looked away, and Saphira got to her feet. _I am sorry, little one. I know this is hard for you. _She said more softly, and touched his shoulder with her nose.

_Sometimes. I just wish this was over, with the king dead, and we could be together in peace._

_So do I, little one, so do I. _They heard the light whisper of Arya's footsteps, and turned to her. Dyrk flew down and nosed Saphira. "Did you sleep alright?" Arya asked.

"I did, better than normal," Eragon replied.

"It is good news about Linnaei and Zephyr." Arya stated, looking around at the dragons.

"It is." Eragon agreed, watching Arya. He looked away as she looked at him. "Dyrk is getting big."  
>"He is. He is… rambunctious and energetic."<p>

"No one said being a Rider was easy, especially with a young dragon."

"You managed well, despite not knowing anything about dragons or the magic surrounding them. I, and all other elves are brought to revere dragons, and I wish I could as well as you raising him."

"You have Saphira and I to help you. Don't forget that."

"Eragon, what do you plan to do when the war is over?"

"I haven't thought about it much, but, I was, and have been, thinking about leaving Alagasia, and finding someplace to raise the new riders and dragons."

"Will you come back?"

"I don't think so." Arya opened her mouth to say something, but Nasuada rode up surrounded by the Nighthawks.

"Eragon, we need you to ask the people of Belatona to surrender. Please, take Saphira with you. If they say no, then can Saphira breathe a column of flame into the air?"

"Of course, Nasuada." Eragon said, giving a short bow. He turned and walked over to Saphira. He touched her nose, and reached for her saddle. He paused, and turned to Nasuada. "Do we need our armour and weapons?"

"It might be a good idea," Nasuada said, and smiled.

An hour later, Eragon sat astride Saphira, waiting for Nasuada to give the signal. It had taken them some time to find Saphira's amour, and them they had to fit it on her. Linnaei and Zephyr came up beside them, and stood silently. He looked around at Nasuada, and saw Arya standing beside her. He felt a little hurt that she hadn't chosen to stand with him, but pushed it away when Nasuada nodded. Saphira raised her wings and leapt into the air. Eragon looked down at the upturned faces of the Varden and their allies, and Saphira alighted on the wall surrounding the city. Someone called out a warning and soldiers swarmed into the court yard. Eragon scanned the crowd and muttered, "Let them hear what I have to say," in the Ancient Language. "The Varden are camped at your front gate." His voice echoed around the city. The soldiers winced. "We will take Belatona. However, if you surrender, and open your gates, our leader willbe merciful. I ask you again, will you surrender or face the Varden?"

The soldiers muttered amoung themselves, and a man with finely worked armour called out, "we will never surrender to the likes of you or to those who stand with you."

"Very well," Eragon said. Saphira shifted and roared, and the soldiers scattered. She threw back her head and let a writhing torrent of flame loose into the air. A cry rose from the Varden assembled behind them.

**I probably won't update for about the next two weeks, I am going to focus mainly on writing chapters. If this is the case, then I will see you after my holidays. **


	22. Belatona 1

**I got heaps of writing done on the holidays. I am pretty happy with how it is progressing.**

Eragon gripped Brisingr as Saphira flew into the sky. She hung there for a second before diving at the gates. Eragon felt her sides rumble, then she opened her mouth and flames hot enough to melt metal spewed forth. The gates went up in flames and she landed before them. Eragon clung to the neckspike in fornt of him as she used her tail to knock the gate down. Several soldiers leapt back as the gates landed with a crash, but some were crushed under the heap of burning wood. Eragon winced as the soldiers agonized cires filled the air. Saphira landed and the ground shook beneath her, causing several of the soldiers to fall. Eragon leapt down from Saphira's saddle and unshearthed Brisingr. He was about to swing at the nearest soldier, a young man with wild, terrified eyes and dark hair. Eragon hesitated, and the soldier cowered. Eragon lowered Brisingr slightly, and a memory from the time when Eragon had been looking for the Varden, trying to save Arya's life and a safe refuge. They had been attacked by a group of slavers, and he and Murtagh had fought together. Murtagh had killed one of the men, and Eragon found it as wrong now as he did then, if not more. To kill the young soldier would be the same. Eragon lowered Brisingr until the point hovered above the ground. _Eragon, _Saphira cried. He turned around. Three soldiers rushed at him, hoping to catch him unaweres. He swung Brisingr in a tight arc, then twisted his wrist and pushed forward. The first two men dropped without a sound. Eragon looked at the last soldier. He turned and ran off, disappearing somewhere in the city. Eragon turned back the young man behind him. He stood there, mouth open. He looked at Eragon, and then flinched. He dropped his sword and dropped to his knees. "Please," he said, his voice cracking. He swallowed. "Get it over with."

"What is your name?" Eragon asked.

"I am James, son of Moloch." James looked up.

_Eragon, _Saphira said, walking up behind him. James' face paled as he took in Saphira's giant form. _This is no time to stand around talking. There is blood to be spilt, and a battle to be won. _Eragon grimaced at her words and looked around him. By now the Varden had swarmed in and fights were everywhere. He looked back at her sapphire eyes, sparkling with the thrill of battle. The elves ran up and one, a female called Yerva, looked at James curiously. Eragon ignored her and turned back to James. "Go. Stay hidden." He said.

"What, like a coward? And leave my home to fall to a group of traitors, and monsters? I could never." James said heatedly.

"We are not the traitors, the man you call King was the one who betrayed the Riders, all for power, and killed my family, and causes people to starve and die for him when he is content to sit back and watch. He is the traitor," Eragon shook with anger.

_Careful, Eragon, before you say something you regret. _Saphira cautioned. He ignored her as well, staring at James. Eragon turned and stalked off, deeper into the city, the elves and Saphira following. Groups of soldiers attacked them at irregular intervals. Eragon and the elves dispatched them easily, and those they didn't deal with Saphira took care of. More that one soldier felt the heat of her firey breath, or the quick end her teeth or claws brought. No matter the obstical the people of Belatona had errected, they feel before the magic or strength the group fought from one end of the city to the other, and met up with Roran's group of men that had entered from the north gate. Roran raised his hammer in greeting. "Eragon," he boomed. Eragon stabbed the man he had been fighting. He turned to face his cousin. "You don't look happy." Eragon opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a group of soldiers entering the courtyard they were in. Roran reached down off Snowfire, whose brilliant white coat was covered in gore, and touched Eragon's shoulder. "Later, alright." Eragon nodded and watched Roran ride off towards the soldiers. Yerva ran up to him, moving lightly over the blood soaked stones. "Shadeslayer, we have to make it to the keep. Otherwise, this battle will gpo on for longer than it should."

"Of course. Just first," he ran up to Roran. "Roran, the elves and I are going to keep. Woulod you like to come?" Eragon asked. Roran looked thoughtful for a moment, then his face broke into a wide grin. "Of course." He dismounted Snowfire and handed the stallion to man standing beside him. "Look after him. I want him back," he warned.

"Sir," the man saluted. Roran turned to Eragon.

"Lets go." He siad, grinning broadly.

**Sorry, this chapter is a little small, I did promise that this chapter would the siege of Belatona, and I try to keep my promises. **


	23. Belatona 2

**I can't wait to get this chapter out of the way, cause then it's one less seige scene that I have to do. I'm not very good at them.**

Eragon, Roran, Saphira and elves had encountered almost no resistance as they made their way to the worried Eragon, but Roran didn't seem to be too upset, and the elves hid their reactions well. The keep itself was tall and looked empty. Eragon nodded, and he placed a hand on Saphira as Roran clambered into her saddle. _This feels weird, _Saphira said, shifting a bit. Roran grabbed the spine in front of him as she moved. Saphira snorted. Projecting her thoughts towards him, she said, _don't be so edgy, you make my scales itch, like when Eragon does something stupid. _Eragon lost his smile.

_I don't know what you mean. _He protested.

_I do,_ she replied as she raised her wings. She lifted herself into the air, and they heard a gasp as she turned towards the keep. Yerva looked around from where she had removing the spells from the doors. Eragon pushed the door open tentively. The entryway was empty, and even though it was light outside, the shadows in the room were heavy and thick. Eragon stepped into the room, and looked around. The group ran quickly over to the stairs and up them. More than once, they saw Saphira pass by the window as she flew around the tower. Eragon pushed the thought of enemy magicians out of his mind, they hadn't yet felt the aftershock magic left. A single door stood at the end of the stairs. Eragon couldn't sense any wards around it, but even so, he threw Brisingr at it. The tip pierced the door, Eragon slowed as he approached the door. _Are in yet? _Saphira asked.

_Almost. Are you and Roran alright? _He asked.

_We're fine, only he feels a little dizzy from flying around in circles. _Eragon smiled as he pulled Brisingr out of the door. He dropped the smile and opened the door. A lady in a ruby-red dress with gold stiching stood there. Her pale skin was startling against her raven black hair. She cowered beside a large man, dressed similarly. Eragon stepped in, and a couple of the elve behind him checked the room. The lady's eyes were on the elves, watching their fluid movements, awe replacing the fear in her eyes. "You can not hope to beat us, or your soldiers the Varden." Eragon said.

The lady straightened up. "Aren't you a Rider? I see no dragon. Are the tales nothing more than lies, a desprete attempt to scare the king and good people of Alagasia?" She tossed her hair back and looked at him defiantly. "Isobelle, please. We don't what he is capable of." The man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have a dragon. Would you like to meet her?" Eragon asked as the elves rejoined him. Saphira stuck her head in a window and flicked her tongue. She withdrew her head and Roran climbed in throught he window. The elves started chanting a spell to destroy the window and make it big enough for Saphira to fit. Roran stolled over and looked at the two people. "Who are they?" he asked Eragon.

"Good question. Who are you?" Eragon asked.

"I am Lady Isobelle, and this is my husband, Lord Moloch."

_James' father! _Eragon thought, looking at them. Bythen, the elves succeeded in making the window bigger, and a slab of rubble crashed to the ground. Eragon and Roran flinched, and looked over. Saphira crawled in through the window, and looked at him. He felt alarm come through her side of the bond, and saw her leap towards them. Eragon felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked down. Confused, he saw Saphira step back from Moloch, who held a sword covered in blood. Eragon dropped to his knees as Saphira fell.

**Sorry, again, just another short one, but looks like I get another chapter of seiges. Yay. Sorry about the cliff hanger, I thought it needed something. But, this took an hour and sixteen minutes to write, which I will never get back. But I think it was time well spent.**


	24. Murtagh 3

**This was set during the seige of Belatona, just to clear up any confusion.**

"Did you encounter any resistance on your flight?" Galbatorix asked, not caring enough to look. Murtagh fought his anger down and tried to reply as evenly as possible.

"No, sir. None at all." The king nodded, was silent for so long that Murtagh considered asking to leave.

"Do you know how I have remained King for so long?" Galbatroix asked softly. He didn't wait for an answer, but continued speaking. "I am not afraid to take risks. Killing off te old Riders was a risk. And it was a risk I took that lead me to this." He stood up and walked over to the wall. He said in the ancient language, "The sparrow flies south for the winter,'' and a section of the wall slid away. The king beckoned Murtagh over and allowed him to look inside. A steel grey dragons egg sat nestled on a blood red cushion. Murtagh's eyes widened as he took in the enormity of it. If the egg hatched, Galbatorix would have a way to crush the Varden forever. The stone wall slid back into place, obscuring the egg. Murtagh kept staring at the wall, unwilling to look at the king. Galbatorix walked back to his throne, a clear dissmisal.

_We need to do it tonight. Every day we wait is another day in which Galbatorix has a chance to find another a Rider, _Murtagh said, feeling Thorn's eyes follow him as he paced.

_You're sure it was an egg?_ Thorn asked again.

_Yes. We can't waste time._

_But, we aren't sure if the spells are right. They could fail or- _Murtagh cut him off.

_Would you rather just sit back and let another Rider go through what we did, or, if we were to fail, we would have the knowledge that at least we tried. _Thorn shifted and sighed slightly.

_Alright, _Thorn relented. _We will do it tonight._

Two hours after the sun had set, Murtagh pulled out the small diamond he had prepared earlier. He gave a rueful smile. Galbatorix had taught him to charm objects on a cold wintery day. Murtagh had proved an apt pupil, learing quickly and eager for more. The diamond he held now was imbibued with a spell that would hide him and Thorn, and conceal their minds. He had also layered spells on the ruby set into the pomel of Za'roc. These spells would hide the fact that he and Thorn had changed their true names, and hide any tracks they left, so they couldn't be followed, as well as, he hoped, hide any magical residue left of from any magic he used . He picked up the packages he had wrapped earlier and placed them in Thorn's saddlebags. He tied Za'roc to his belt, and cautiously opened the door. Seeing no one, he used the same spell eragon had when he snuck out of the Varden to go to the clan meet. Invisible, he snuck down the hallway and headed towards the throne room. He had cast a spell to hide any noise he made and it served him well. He poked his head into the throne room, and unable to see anyone, tentively walked in. Shuriken shifted as Murtagh walked towards him. Swallowing to try to wet his dry throat, Murtagh pointed at him and murmered a line in the ancient language. When Galbatorix had taught him about wards, he had outlined what wards he had given to Shruiken. This part of the plan depended on whether or not Galbatorix had redone his wards. The spell was designed to twist around his wards and put Shruiken to sleep for a couple of hours, long enough for him and Thorn to escape. Murtagh held his breath as he waited for the telltale signs of sleep, and was heartened to see them. He crept over to the wall where Galbatorix hid the egg, and said the password. The wall slid away to reveal the egg, and Murtagh's foingers were about to brush the smooth surface when Shruiken asked, _what are you doing?_

Murtagh swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Thorn and I are trying to escape."

_And the egg?_

"We don't want it to live the life we led, with a twisted mind and cruel master."

_Go, if you must. _Shruiken responded with a flick of his mind.

"You won't tell the King?" Murtagh asked in surprise.

_No._

"Why?" Murtagh couldn't help asking.

_I owe him nothing. None of my loyalty or friendship. Treasure what you have, and protect it always. _

_Did you get it? _Thorn asked.

_Yes, _Murtagh replied and told him what had happened with Shruiken.

_Interesting. I wonder why he would ust let us go. There must be more to the tale. _

_I don't know. _Murtagh leant baack in the saddle.

Thorn was quiet for a long moment, then, _it is good to be free. _Murtagh grunted his assent as they drifted towards the Varden. The stars glittered like dragon scales in the night sky above.

** review from the last Murtagh chapter made me realise I would have to do something about Murtagh, and I firmly believe that if you need a miracle, you have to make one yourself... **


	25. Belatona 3

**Just so you know, I was going to make this chapter Nasuada's POV and the next Arya's POV, and try to drag out the cliffhanger as much as possible. But I couldn't be that cruel. **

Eragon sat numbly as Lord Moloch made his getaway with Lady Isobelle. Saphirawas bleeding heavily from a stab that been intended for Eragon. He had dropped Brisingr as he fell, in unison with Saphira. The elves and Roran had stood there numbly, and Eragon was unsure why his wards hadn't deflected the sword. Yerva shook herself and ran after Moloch, with another elf following. Blodhgarm and the rest of the elves rushed to Saphira's side. Roran looked helplessly at Saphira and then Eragon, and placed a hand on Eragon's shoulder. Eragon didn't seem to notice, and the elves were working out the best way to procede. Eragon looked like he was in shock, so Roran crossed over the bed and pulled a blanket off and placed it on Eragon's shoulders. Eragon clutched it like a lifeline. One of the elves looked up at Eragon, then at Roran, and smiled. Saphira opened her eyes and looked up at Eragon, an unspoken question passed between them. Eragon looked at her, and closed his eyes. A moment later, Saphira closed her eyes as well, and her breathing deepened. Not five minutes later, Arya burst in through the door, eyes wide and bright, a shallow cut on her forearm. Seeing Saphira, whose breathing had dropped almost imperceptively, she gasped and rushed over. Roran didn't ask how she knew, he thourght he had an idea of it anyway, when yelling could be heard outside. Roran walked over to the window to shut it, and Thorn, the red dragon, flew past. He glimsped Murtagh sitting on Thorn's shoulders, and cursed. Eragon looked over at him, as if only just remembering he was there. "Murtagh and Thorn just flew past," he said through gritted teeth. Arya leapt to her feet.

"I'll gives you time," she said as she rushed to the window. Ayra hooked her leg over the sill, and Roran caught her arm. "You're not going to jump, are you?" he asked as she glared at him.

"No,"she said curtly. Roran nodded and relaxed his grip. She pulled her arm away as she vanished over the sill. Roran yelled and looked over. She climbed down the wall and dropped lightly to the ground. He watched as she dashed towards where Thorn had landed, pulling her sword from it's sheath. She stopped suddenly,a nd Thorn turned his massive head to look at her, then up at him. His ruby eyes seemed to stare straight into Roran, and he almost missed Murtagh holding his hand out to Arya. She hesitated, then nodded and took it. He pulled her into the Saddle, and Thorn raised his wings. He took off, and Roran felt his heart sink. They flew in his direction, and he ducked back as they flew straight through the hole the elves had made for Saphira. The elves looked up, and leapt into a defensive stance. Arya leapt down, and if the elves had any reaction to seeing her, they hid it well. Ayra said a fleeting line in the ancient language, to which Blodhgarm replied to,his yellow eyes flashing. Ayra opened her mouth to retort, but Murtagh murmed something. She nodded and walked across to Eragon, who didn't even seem to notice Murtagh. The ellves listened with narrowed eyes at what he was saying, but stood back and let him pass. Thorn followed him, and the elves remained close beside them. Murtagh knelt down beside Eragon and placed a hand on is shoulder. He said something Roran didn't catch, to which Eragon responded hollowly. Murtagh said something else, and this time Eragin shook his head fiercely and looked up, anger in his eyes. Murtagh raised his hands, then stood up and walked over to Saphira's head. He pulled the padding the elves had been using to try to staunch the bleeding away, and whistled. He walked over to Thorn's saddlebags, and pulled something out, a small round object in his hand. Something heavier fell out,a nd rolled to Roran's feet. The elves all looked surprised, but Murtagh ignored them and continued across the room to Saphira. He placed it on Saphira's chest, and it started to glow a white colour. The colour intensified to a point where Roran had to close his eyes, and when he opened them, Murtagh sat back. Saphira shook her head slightly, and the sound of footsteps echoed up th stairs. Nasuada walked in, and her guards leapt around her as they saw Murtagh and Thorn. Impatient, she waved them away and approached Saphira on her own. Saphira raised her head weakly and struggled to her feet. "No, please Saphira. Don't trouble yourself," she said. In a lower voice she added, "are you alright." Roran didn't hear Saphira's reply, but Nasuada looked surprised. "Really." She turned to Murtagh and Thorn. "I hear that it was you that helped Saphira. Thank you, but I don't understand. How are you here?" Murtagh looked up her, and nodded to Roran. Nasuada looked over, looking as confused as Roran felt, but understanding dawned on her face as she took in sight. "Another egg. But how?" Nasuada asked.

"I don't know, but it helped us to change our true names. We didn't want it to have the life that we had, servants against our will." Nasuada walked over to Roran and reached out to brush it with her fingertips.

"Why did you come here, Murtagh? Why not go somewhere else, a place you can't be found or troubled?"

"I wanted to, but something brought us here. Besides, we have a score to settle with Galbatorix." He grinned, and Eragon looked up.

"You couldn't have killed while you were there, could you? Done us all a favour," he said weakly.

"I save the day, and your lives, and you want more?" Murtagh shook his head. Eragon grinned and everyone looked around as Yerva came back in, dragging Moloch by the arm. Roran walked up and took is other arm. Blodhgarm, who had been examining at the sword, walked up and asked, "where did you get this?" Moloch spat at the ground near Blodhgarm's feet, but didn't answer. The other elf who had gone with Yerva held Lady Isobelle.

"Blodhgarm, what is the meaning of this?" Arya asked.

"This is a Riders sword. It belonged to a Oromis."

"What?" Arya asked. "How?" Blodhgarm glanced at Eragon and Arya, then fixed his yellow eyes on Moloch.

"It was a gift, from the King. He said to use it if I needed to." Moloch spat, glaring at Eragon. Arya stood delicatly, glided over and punched him. Roran flinched. Moloch sagged, held up only by Roran. Arya's punch had caught him on the hinge of the jaw, and his eyes were unfocused. She stalked back over to Eragon and stood behind him and Saphira. Nasuada cleared her throat and walked over to Murtagh. "If you would like, Murtagh, welcome to the Varden." Nasuada looked steadily at him. Murtagh gazed back at her. "It would be an honour, Lady Nasuada."

**The whole purpose of chapter 23 and 25 was to set up someone people would hate, and I hope it worked, cause I hate him so bad. **


	26. After Belatona

**You know the thing that disappointed me the most about the whole series. The fact that dragons have many mates throughout their life. I always thought, you know, that they would mate for life, like foxes. Did anyone else make that assumption?**

Eragon sat with Saphira, despite her protests. He gave her as much energy as he could every chance he got, and some of the time the visiters helped. Murtagh and Thorn spent most of their time up here with them, stating that they were uncomfortable with the crowds, and Arya visited, sometimes Roran, most of the time with Dyrk. The elves stayed with Eragon all of the time. He rubbed her nose gently, and heard Arya's voice asking if she could be left alone with Eragon and Saphira. He looked up and nodded at the elves. They filed out of the room, and Ayra came over to sit beside Eragon, while Dyrk crawled over to Saphira. Arya and Eragon sat in silence, watching the sky out of the dragon hole. The sun was about to set, turning the sky different shades of pinks, oranges and golds. Just as the the bottom of the sun touched the horizon, Thorn land in the dragon hole, blocking the light which turned his scales darker. He crawled inside and over to Saphira, where he deposited the carcuss of a deer. Murtagh walked over, and observered the small green dragon. "I thourght you said it broke," he said, not looking at Eragon.

"It had, it cracked then broke apart to reveal the dragon. It was the only way I could say it in the Ancient Language," Eragon grinned.

"Is he your's?" Murtagh asked Ayra. When she nodded he asked, "what is his name?"

"Dyrk," she replied. Dyrk looked up her heard his name, and squeaked, a noise that was already deepening.

"Glory. I like that," Murtagh said, watching him badger Thorn. "Who's the other Rider with the Varden?"

"Her name is Linnaei, and her dragon is Zephyr. They only speak Wordrisal," Eragon replied.

"Wordrisal?" Murtagh asked.

"The Ancient Language. Thats what it's called."

"No, because Galbatorix was looking for the true name. I don't know if he ever found it, but thats not it."

"Thats right." A new voice said. The three Riders turned to see Linnaei. "The name was lost long before the Riders were created. Some say the name died with the grey folk, who created the spell that bound the language to the names of truth. Others say that was never a name, that the lanuguage just is." She came to stand beside Murtagh. Zephyr flew in, just squeezing through the hole. They had had to expand the hole, just to accomodate her. The four Riders and dragons chatted easily, and the grey egg's smooth surface gleamed. Eragon looked at it, and thought back to when he had first found Saphira's egg. "What are we going to do with the egg?" Eragon asked suddenly.

_Are we going to find someone that it will hatch for? _Thorn asked.

"We could, but then we would have to wait for the dragon to grow, or the rider might run off and join Galbatorix." Linnaei said.

"Well, we can't just leave it." Murtagh said, frustrated.

"But we can," Eragon said.

_We can leave it, _Saphira added.

"Until the war is over."

_And then the Dragon and Rider,_

"Can grow up safely while we train them."

Arya looked thoughtful for a moment. "But then there is more a chance the egg can be stolen, or destroyed." Everyone lasped into silence as they pondered the question.

_So we can't leave it alone or let it hatch. _Zephyr said.

_Why not let the egg chose, _Dyrk said. Everyone looked at him. He cocked his head and rustled his wings. _What?_

"You know, that might work." Murtagh said finally.

"How? It's an egg." Eragon asked.

"We can leave the egg alone, and if it hatches, it hatches. If it doesn't, it doesn't. So be it," Murtagh said. Everyone thought about the suggestion.

"I like that one," Arya said. Everyone else agreed. They heard footsteps on the stairs and Nasuada stepped in. She took in the sight of all the Riders and Dragons sitting together.

"I was hoping I might find you here. All of you," she said dryly. "Have you decided what you are going to do with the egg?"

_We're going to leave it alone, and let it hatch if finds the right person. _Thorn said.

"And if it doesn't hatch? What then?"

"Then it doesn't. We have bigger things to worry about. Like Galbatorix and staying alive." Murtagh replied. Nasuada nodded and her face softened.

"How are you doing, Saphira?" she asked.

_I'm well enough to tear that man apart for trying to kill Eragon. _Nasuada laughed. _That wasn't a joke. _Saphira said.

Nasuada stopped laughing and sobered up, adopting a serious look on her face. "Oh. Well I'm afraid you can't. If Eragon or you died, then I would beable to stop the other, as well Roran, Orik, and I assume, Arya. Not to mention Blodhgarm and the other elves." Nasuada shuddered. "Nor would I try to stop you." Eragon watched Murtagh's face soften as he looked at Nasuada. "I brought you some food, incase you were hungry." She clapped her hands once, a loud sound that echoed througth the room. "I know Eragon won't move from your side, Saphira, and I don't want him to starve. He is to important to me. Seeing you all here together almost makes me wish I had a dragon that would hatch for me. But then I think of what I have, and realise just how lucky I am. I wouldn't trade the Varden for anything." She said as Moloch's servants brought up food. She sat and watch them eat, and Saphira finished off the deer carcuss Thorn had brought.


	27. Nasuda 2

**I made it past halfway to my goal of 50 chapters. I hate uneven things, even though I like prefer odd numbers. I like everything to have a pair, to match up.**

Nasuada watched as Murtagh walked down the street, wearing a hooded cloak. He ducked away from the large groups of soldiers, who swaggered through Belatona, drinking and celebrating at their victory. She watched him duck into the doorway of a building, hiding from a group of soldiers who were so drunk Nasuada was surprised they could still walk. One of them, a big soldier with dirty blonde hair and hot temper, peered under the hood, and said something she couldn't hear. Murtagh tried to step away from the man, but the door stopped his efforts. Nasuada urged Battlestorm towards them. She didn't hear if Murtagh had relpied, but she assumed he did, as the soldier who had first spoken bristled and placed his hand on his sword. His friends glowered and reached for their own weapons. One of them looked around and saw Nasuada approaching. He tried to place his sword back in it's sheath, but missed and it clattered to the ground. This caused all the other soldiers to flinch and look around. They bowed hasilty, all except Murtagh and the first soldier. "Is there a problem, Lady Nasuada?" the soldier slurred.

"I was going to ask you the very same question," she replied.

''Nothing a little steel won't heal," he growled.

"Well, unfortunetly for you, that man is under my protection, as are you and your friends. You can either leave, and come back when you can think straight, or you can bear the punishment for starting the fight." The man turned towards her suddenly, and the Nighthawks gathered closer around her. The man looked at them, then at Nasuada and finally at Murtagh. "We settle this another day," he growled, and spat at the ground at Murtagh's feet. The blonde soldier sneered and lurched off, staggering widely. His friends followed, and she turned to the last one. "Make sure he doesn't get into any more trouble," she sighed. The man nodded and bowed sloppily. "Are you alright?" she asked Murtagh.

"I'm fine." He kept his eyes downcast. Nasuada reached down to touch his shoulder, and he flinched away.

"Sorry," she said. She turned to her guards and dismissed them. They looked unhappy, and one of the dwarves started protesting. She held up a hand, cutting him off, and said, "I gave you an order, and I expect it to be carried out. If you will not leave, then at least give me some space. I trust Murtagh, and if my judgement if good enough for me then it should be good enough for you." Her teeth were gritted with the effort to refrain from shouting. She dismounted Battlestorm and handed the reins to a guard. She and Murtagh walked off, her guards waited a respectable time before following. Nasuada took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. The sky was a beautiful azure colour, and the air was crisp and sweet. On a day like today, it was easy to forget their troubles. Belatona was clean and bright, and the large buildings had big windows that let in light. Nasuada and Murtagh walked through the wide cobblestone streets, and under an arch laced with flowers. The evidence from the fight was almost erased, and the large town stod unscathed. The keep stood in the center, with a gaping hole in the side the elves had broken to allow Saphira to enter, with disaterous consequences, then had to break again to allow Zephyr to get through, and a green courtyard blooming around it, with leafy oak trees scattered around, providing shade for familes making the most of the warmth and sunshine. Today, however, the families huddled inside away from the Varden's soldiers, and away from the memories of death and despair. They walked in silence, neither of them needing to say anything. They walked out of the keeps courtyard, and down a narrow side street. Nasuada could sense that Murtagh didn't want to talk, but she could also sense just how frustrated he was getting. She hesitated, afraid of saying the wrong thing, but Murtagh looked at her and gave a crooked, slightyl sarcastic smile. "This is new," he said, taking a deep breath and looking around.

"What?" Nasuada asked, glad she didn't have to start the talking.

"Being free. Being able to do what I want and go where I want. The past few months have been spent being scared of doing something wrong." Murtagh looked at her and Nasuada felt herself becoming lost in his deep brown eyes. "That must have been hard for you," she murmered, unable to say anything else.

"I could have lived with it if it was only me, but then Thorn hatched and I realised I had caused another living, breathing, feeling creature to suffer the way I was."

"Thorn chose to hatch for you. You never had any choice. Thorn would have hatched for you anyway. It was just sooner or later." Murtagh looked at her and reached for her hand. Nasuada was surprised at how warm his hand was. He looked at her, eyes bright and clear, and she blushed, and not for the first time she was glad her dusky skin hid the glow. Murtagh moved closer to her, and she felt her heart skip a beat. She swallowed and he moved a little closer. Nasuada could hear something in the distance, a whistling noise, and Thorn landed nearby, scattering fallen leaves with each stroke of his transulent red wings. He dipped his head to Nasuada, and Murtagh sighed. He smiled, gentler this time, and said, "I promised I would fly with Thorn. I'll see you later."

"You promise?" Nasuada asked before she could stop herself. Her head spun as Murtagh climbed into the saddle.

"I promise," Murtagh replied. Thorn raised his wings and they disappeared into the air. Nasuada watched them go, her heart sinking, wishing something more had happened, and that she had done what she wanted to do. She watched a moment longer, and rasied her her hand. She turned and walked back to the Nighthawks, who waited silently.

Nasuada sat with Eragon under a tree in the courtyard outside the keep. "How do you do it?" She asked him. He looked over at her.

"Do what?" Eragon asked.

"Keep your feelings for Arya under check."

"It's hard, sometimes," Eragon admitted. "But she made her position clear."

"I'm sorry," Nasuada said.

"Don't be. But I think Muragh feels the same way," Eragon said casually.

"Who said anything about Murtagh?" Nasuada asked. "You didn't, did you?"

"No," Eragon laughed. "But it was easy to see in both your faces."

"Really? I'll have to work on that," she muttered.

"I am glad. Everyone needs something to work on, whether big or small. Helps you relax, let steam out."

"What do you do to relax?" Nasuada asked, curious.

"I like to meditate, or talk to my friends." He smiled at her.

Nasuada smiled back, greatful to have the people she had by her side. "What did Murtagh say to you before healing Saphira? Not even the elves heard."

Eragon shook his head. "That's between Murtagh and I. Not even Saphira knows."

"I see," Nasuada said, raising an eyebrow smoothly.

"Did Murtagh tell you what was going on with him? He has seemed, unlike himself lately."

"Thats between Murtagh and I," Nasuada repeated.

Eragon bowed his head. He got to his feet and looked her in the eye. "I have to go, Saphira wants me." He started to walk off, then turned back to Nasuada. "I wanted to be with her," he siad, and walked into the keep, head bowed again. Nasuada watched him go, feeling like she was losing everyone she cared about. She watched as disappeared into the keep, and turned and walked away her self.

**Bet you all feel lucky, eh. Getting a longer chapter than usual. For some strange reason that I think has nothing to do with the fact I am listening to Missin' Slim (Lee Kernaghan with Colin Buchanan), this chapter gets dedicated to Slim Dusty, a king in his own right.**


	28. Eragon and Angela

**Just another short one, but I am trying to as much updating as possible before next year (or even get it finished with out making it crap), because I am going into year 11 and won't have as much time to update. Think of it as an upfront apology for the next year and year after. But after that, I don't know, I'll do my best.**

"Eragon!" a familar voice cried out. Eragon cringed.

_You had to face them sometime, you know,_ Saphira said.

_Yeah,_ Eragon sighed. Angela walked up behind him.

"Eragon, Saphira," she said by the way of greeting.

"Angela," Eragon said.

_Where have you been? I haven't seen you around for a while._

"I had a mission."

"What was it?" Eragon asked.

"Thats the secret part," Angela said.

"Secret part?" Eragon felt confused.

"Yes, didn't I mention that it was secret? I'm sure I meant to. But I am sure it was boring compared to what happened here. Moloch tried to flee, Saphira got stabbed, Murtagh came back-"

"You know about that?"

"What, Murtagh? Eragon, I think the whole Varden knows, seeing as he and his dragon have been wandering around." She shook her head sadly. "Honestly, I think you should be more observant."

"No, Saphira. Nasuada was trying to keep that hushed up." Eragon said.

Angela waved her hand airily. "Of course I know. How was it, Saphira?"

_Not that fun, _Saphira admitted.

"Did you expect it to be?" Angela asked.

_Not really, no, _Saphira replied.

"Then you can't have been disapointed then." Eragon felt baffled as usual by her logic. "I heard that there is another egg," she stated simpily.

''There is. How-" Eragon held up a hand. "Not even going to ask."

Angela grinned. "Are you sure? Becasue it takes absoulutly no effort on my part to baffle you. In fact, I kind of enjoy it, actually. Now, the egg?"

"What don't you already know?"

"Not much," Angela said. "But I'm impressed. You've learnt."

"Learnt what?" Eragon asked.

"I take back what I just said," she said dryly. "I have just been see Joed. Delighful man, if a bit boring, but he knows a lot."

_He is a good man, who helped us a lot. _Saphira said.

Angela shrugged. "Doesn't make him any less boring."

"I think you would be surprised. He helped Roran steal the _Dragons Wing, _and helped Brom sneak into Uru'baen." Eragon said.

"Yes, well, I must be gone, I have important things to do and interesting people to see. Now, don't trust potatoes." Angela paused. "Yeah, thats all I got."

"Wait, potatoes?" Eragon asked.

"Oh, yes. Never underestimate them. They have been the downfall of many who did," Angela said, walking out.

_What does she want us to do, throw potatoes at Galbatorix. _Eragon snorted.

_That might work, I am sure he doesn't have wards against them. _Saphira said.

_If only it could be that easy._

_It may just be, Muragh brought back many __Eldunari._

_Yeah, but Galbartorix would have made himself a lot more powerful then Murtagh._

_This may just be harder than we thought._

_You think. This was hard from the start, and I don't think it is actually getting any easier, just things are becoming more to our favour._

_Isn't it the same thing?_

_I wish it was. _Saphira bent down and touched his shoulder. _I'm going hunting with Thorn tomorrow._

_Stay close, alright._

**Another chapter done, another to do. It's a never ending cycle. Not that I'm complaining. Don't get me wrong, I love writing, just sometimes it would be nice if the chapters wrote themselves. You know what I mean. **


	29. Secret

Eragon wandered around Belatona, not really seeing what he was looking at. Saphira had left a while back to go hunting with Thorn, and so Eragon decided to walk around and see what the city had to offer. The elves followed at a distrect distance, ready to help should he need it. He wandered around, taking corners randomly, like he had once in Farthen Dur. Eragon's mind was so full of the past, he forgot about the present. And so, he noticed to late that he was about to crash into someone. Eragon twisted slightly, hitting the person shoulder first. He stumbled, but remained upright. He grabbed the arm of the other person, who wasn't so lucky, and pulled them upright. Eragon blinked. James glared at him. "Watch where you're going. Or does being a Rider mean your better then the rest of us?" He sneered. He went to walk off, but Eragon didn't let go of his arms. James swung a fist at him, which Eragon ducked under. "I'm not the one who stabbed someone's dragon. So if thats your problem, then you might as well get over it, or blame your father. He brought it on himself." James eyes flashed with anger. Eragon let go of his arm and turned around. Blodhgarm strolled up, and surveyed, then turned to Eragon. "Is there a problem, Shadeslayer?" Blodhgarm asked.

"No," Eragon said. Blodhgarm looked at him, and Eragon knew he didn't believe him, but he nodded and stepped back. Eragon turned and kept walking. James caught up with him and hissed, "I will settle this another day, just you wait." Eragon looked at him.

"You do that." Eragon snapped, his anger overflowing. ''Meanwhile, I'll wait, too scared to sleep, and try to remember who saved who's life." Eragon turned before he said anything worse and stalked off, leaving James glowering. The elves following, glancing at James as they walked past him. Eragon muttered to himself as he walked. "Uh oh, someone's not happy," someone said behind him. Eragon took a deep breath, like he was meditating, and Roran stepped in front of him. He grinned and clapped a hand to Eragon's shoulder. "Want to gossip about it like little old ladies?" he ginned. Eragon grunted. "One of those days, eh?" Eragon grunted again. Roran held up his hands in mock surrender. "Glad I'm not who ever it is your angry with. Actually, I came looking for you. Kantrina was wondering if you and Saphira would like to come to dinner you can get over your anger. If not, the invitation is only for Saphira, and I guess I could ask Arya and Dyrk, or Murtagh and Thorn." Eragon took another deep breath.

"I would like to, be sure to tell Katrina thank you. Although Saphira won't eat much, she's going hunting today."

"Thats good, otherwise I don't know how Katrina and I would survive after feeding her. We'd starve." Roran grinned.

"I would never let you starve." Eragon said. He peered at Roran more closely. "You're in a good mood today."

"Am I? I guess it because it's another day I'm still alive. Another day I get to spend with Katrina." He paused. "Another day to give Galby more grief." Eragon smiled.

"He should be scared. You look determined."

"Yeah well, we only have four and a half months to win this war." Roran's joking stopped, his face and voice turned serious.

"I wasn't awear that there was a deadline."

"If it is any longer than that, and Katrina has her child before the war ends, she going to Surda to raise him or her." Roran said.

"Well then, I guess we have to kill Galbatorix before then."

"Good. If I had to, I would have used force to get you do it."

"I'll see you tonight, then." Eragon said.

"I'll tell Katrina to expect you and Saphira," Roran said. He turned to walk off, then turned back. "You're sure you're alright?''

"I'm fine," Eragon forced a smile onto his face. As Roran peered at him, he knew his cousin wasn't convinced. Finally Roran shrugged.

"Alright then. I'll see you tonight."

"That you will."

After the confrontation with James, Eragon hadn't felt much like walking anymore, so he went back to keep. He pulled out Glaedr's Eldunari carefully and placed it on the ground in front of him. Compared to when he had last seen it, it was a much more vibrant colour, though as bright as the first time. Eragon knew that meant he was healing, and Eragon was glad, for it was like having Oromis back as well as Glaedr. _Glaedr, _he called.

_Eragon, how is Saphira._ Glaedr asked.

_She is much better. _Eragon wasn't surprised that Glaedr knew. Saphira been lonely, he knew, so it didn't surprise him she had requested the Eldunari up here. She had spent many long hours talking to Glaedr and Vervada, as well as the other dragons. _She is out hunting with Thorn._

_I see. Have you been well, Eragon? You don't sound so happy. The colour of your thoughts are dark indeed._

_Yes, I have been fine. It's just how some people can be so ungrateful, but I shouldn't burden you with my troubles. Have you heard about the new egg?_

_I have, Saphira tells us many things. The news is good,a nd rather surprising. Do you know where it came from?_

_No, and neither does Murtagh, _Eragon said, anticipating his next question. _Can you think of anywhere the Dragons might have hid eggs?_

_No, but then the female dragons kept many secretes form their male counter parts. Perhaps a female Eldunari would be better, but then again, they might not even tell you. The eggs were the only possessions dragons kept, and the thing they guarded the most. No one knows where the wild dragons hid their eggs, but any set to be bonded were given to the riders. I am afraid I cannot help you this problem Eragon. _

_Hmmm. I don't know what to do, I just want this war to end. Do any of the dragons know a way into Uru'baen?_

_I do not know, I didn't think to ask them. But you must keep up with your training Eragon. The Dragons and I have agreed that you are the one we must trust with a secret as old as the Fall of the Riders, but we ask that do not tell any one unless it is absouluty nescessary. Not even Saphira._

Eragon hesitated. _I-I- of course, but-_

_I know. You wonder how you can keep someting this big secret from the one who shares you heart, without undermining the bond between you, and making you weaker as a pair. I believe he should be allowed to tell his dragon, Saphira, and then they shall keep this secret together. The fact that he thinks like this proves he is ready. He thinks not as one, but two together. And those pairings made the best Rider and Dragon. _Bid'duam turned away from Glaedr and towards Eragon. _In all his years of living, sometimes a true name doesn't change. If the person stays exactly the same, then so will his name. It will not grow any longer, nor shorter, nor more or less complicated. In fact, Galbatorix's mentor, before he died from the wounds inflicted by his own pupil, uttered one word on his deathbed. We thought it was the product of madness, but alas, it was not. Just before Galbatorix slay his mentor, his mentor realised something about Galbatorix that even he himself hadn't. He saw through to his soul, and saw one word to describe it. This is all we can tell you, for his mentor still cared for him deeply, and made us swear to never tell anyone. I also have to ask you to swear not to tell anyone, other than Saphira, and I would like you to get her to swear too. That is all the help we can give you, and we can only pray it will be enough. _

**Duh duh duh. Next up is chapter 30. I would like to tell you that all will be reveiled, but unfortunetly, it won't. Only I know, and that makes me feel pretty awesome, actually. It makes me feel like a god, playing around with peoples lives, even if they only exist in books and on Fanfiction.**


	30. Nasuada 3

Nasuada walked out of her tent, looking at the stars that glittered like a dragon in the sun. The moon hung, round and full, and the night air was warm. She sat quietly on the ground, feeling small. She heard steps behind her, and turned to see Murtagh walk up, Thorn beside him. "It has been a while since I have last seen the moon this full." Murtagh said, sitting beside her. Nasuada looked over at him, but didn't say anything. "It is beautiful. I have seen few things as beautiful as this." Murtagh looked Nasuada. She ducked her head, looking away from him.

"You seem happier," she murmured.

"I feel happier. I have spent the last few days in fear that Galbatorix would come, and rag me back, along with Eragon and Saphira, not to mention the others, and that he would kill you. Or worse, enslave you."

"Well, I can't promise that would happen, but we have a better chance of beating him if he were to fly out here, with all of the riders on our side," Nasuada said.

"Yes." Murtagh looked over at Thorn. A silent exchange passed between them, and after a moment, Murtagh looked back over at Nasuada.

"I was wondering, and Thorn has given us his consent, if you agree. I mean, would you like to go flying?" Murtagh asked. Nasuada hesitated. "I can understand if you don't trust me. But I would give you my word that you will be as safe as I can control. Now that I am out of there, I will never go back if I have the choice.''

Nasuada hesitated still, then surprised by her own impulsiveness, said, "It would be an honour. Thank you."

"Really?" Murtagh asked, his eyes shining.

"Really," Nasuada smiled. Murtagh scrambled to his feet, and held a hand. Again, Nasuada hesitated, and then reached out her hand and grasped his. Murtagh pulled her easily to her feet, and lead her delicately over to Thorn. Murtagh climbed into the saddle and offered his hand again. This time, Nasuada didn't hesitate, and Murtagh helped her into the saddle behind him. Nasuada wrapped her arms loosely around Murtagh's midriff, and Thorn raised his wings. Nasuada felt excitement boil in her stomach as Thorn leapt into the air, and drove his powerful wings down. They climbed into the air, and as they got higher and higher, Nasuada gripped Murtagh more tightly.

"You can relax, you know. You're supposed to enjoy this," Murtagh said, turning around slightly to say in her ear. Nasuada did as he said, and rested her head on his back, feeling his muscles move as he did. Thorn levelled out, and the three of them drifted quietly.

Thorn landed, more gently than she had expected, and Murtagh leapt off and helped her down. The sun had started to rise, and they had reluctantly agreed to come back. "Thank you. And thank you Thorn." Nasuada felt giddy. Murtagh laughed quietly as he took in her face.

_It was my pleasure. I know how my rider feels about you. _Thorn replied. Murtagh stopped laughing and looked sharply at Thorn. He looked back at Nasuada, blushing, and Nasuada started blushing. Murtagh moved closer, and said, "I'll see you later, Lady Nasuada." He started to turn away, but Nasuada wrapped her arms around his neck. In another moment of impulsiveness, she pressed her lips to his. Murtagh stiffened, and then relaxed as his hand moved to the small of her back. After a long moment, he pulled away, his eyes full of regret.

"I'm-" she started to say, but Murtagh cut her off by placing a finger to her lips.

"Don't be, please," Murtagh said. He kissed her again, and then walked over to Thorn.

"I'll see you later," Nasuada said.

"Maybe," Murtagh smiled. He climbed onto Thorn, and then they flew off. Nasuada watched them go, feeling her heartbeat slow.


	31. Teaching 1

**My ex boyfriend asked me out, and now I feel bad because I have to think of a nice way to say no.**

_I wonder, _Saphira mused. Eragon had been waiting for her when she came back from her hunting trip. He had wasted no time filling her in, and by the time he had finished, he had been shaking slightly with excitement. Saphira was quiet, but Eragon was too excited to notice that she didn't seem as excited as he did.

_You know what this means, don't you? We could resolve this with anymore death and fighting._

_As much as I wish that were true, we don't know the first thing about Galbatorix as a person, let alone enough to guess his true name. We might as well try to guess the amount of birds in the sky, or-_

_Or the scales on a dragon. _Eragon said quietly, discouraged.

_You can guess, but I know how many scales I have. _

_Really?_

_Indeed. I have no fewer than ten thousand scales on my body, but that is beside the point. We could guess all we want, but it could be dangerous to put all our energies to that one task, especially with how close we are to Galbatorix. And it's not like we can just ask Murtagh and Thorn._

_I wonder why they asked us to keep it a secret from everyone._

_Maybe they don't trust Murtagh and Thorn, and the more people who know, the more chance of it being found out. Remember, the king still has spies in the Varden, and if he knew what we were searching for, he might find it easier to just come out here and stop us before we can find out. _

_That is true, that is true. I wonder what is next._

_The Varden should be preparing to move on soon, rather than sitting around like this. It makes me feel restless, just sitting around like this. I feel useless._

_Good. This town has too many bad memories. _

_I agree. At least Murtagh seems happy._

_He does. Maybe it is because he no longer lives in fear of Galbatorix._

_Little one, I am sure he is still wary of Galbatorix. He would be a fool not to. Anyone would be a fool not to. _

_I suppose so. _Eragon agreed.

_Now, these are heavy topics and we should get some sleep, especially if the Varden is preparing to move on. _Saphira said, lifting her wing and waiting for him to settle underneath. As he did, she curled his tail around him. her wing drifted down over him, covering his sight with a transulent blue curtin.

Eragon yawned, standing next to Murtagh as they watched the Varden mill around, preparing to leave Belatona. They replenished their stores, and called out happily to one other as they did. "Didn't sleep much?" Murtagh asked, eyes on Nasuda as she wandered through, checking everything was going smoothly.

"No, Saphira and I were just talking," Eragon said, yawning again.

"About anything in particular?"

"Just," Eragon hesitated, remembering the promise he had made. "Just this and that. What about you? How'd you sleep?"

"Fine," Murtagh replied after a short pause. Nasuada looked up at them and nodded. They nodded back, she went back to talking to the man she was discussing things with. Ayra's slim form cut through the Varden like a hot knife in butter, the humans drifed away from her like flies from a hand. She walked over, and Murtagh greeted her in the typical way. She replied, and said, "Glaedr has asked for us to see him and the other dragons. They want to continue with our training." Something in her voice reminded Eragon of how he had felt when he first realised that a Rider and dragon would be the ones teaching him and Saphira. Murtagh shrugged. He and Eragon walked with Arya as she led them to where the Eldunari were being kept, whiole Saphira, Thorn and Dyrk drifted around outside, chasing each other. They entered the house which housed them, where several of the elves were starting to bundle them up.

_Eragon, Murtagha and Arya. You are the Rider's who shall teach the future Riders, and for this we must give you the ability for this. _Glaedr said as they entered. _And so, we, the remaining dragons whose minds aren't twisted with forced servitude, shall teach you must know in order to do this._


	32. Teachings II

**I am sorry, I have major writers block, and I don't know what to write, and now I feel bad. Please, don't ever think I have forgotten you. I could never do that. You guys mean the world to me. So sorry if this chapter isn't that great. I just wrote down aspects of what they learnt, and things like that. Again sorry. I kind of live by the voice in my head, and says if I can write a chapter, then maybe the writers block will go away. It isn't the smartest voice, but it is the loudest. So I tend to listen to that , don't call me crazy. They help me when I write, and normally I can't get them to shut up, but they are being annoyingly stubborn and staying silent.**

_There are two types of magic users in Alagasia, Inhibitors and Instrumentals. Instrumentals use magic through an object, they might be most comfortable conducting their magic through a sword, or staff or other similar object. Inhibitors use magic straight from their own body, that is, they might use it from their Gedway Ignasia. The latter were mainly the Dragon Riders, and elves, while the former was mainly human users. _An old, greenish-blue Eldunari told them. Her name was Skysong, and had a Rider called Dyla. She had been almost three hundred years old when she was killed, and had helped train young Riders after an injury had left her unable to fight, however, in a futile effort had fought against the Forsworn.

_Much like Brom used his staff after his dragon died, and this Angela you speak of uses herbs and other plants, _Glaedr said.

_Indeed. If a Rider's dragon died, it made magic harder to use, due to the fragile state of their mind. If they were strong enough to survive, that is. Even more so if the Dragon's Rider was the one that died. _

_It is impossible to reverse something entirely, but you can reverse aspects of what it was originally. _A younger dragon, Gildra, said.

An hour later, Eragon and Murtagh walked off, the lesson over. Glaedr's parting words still ran fresh in Eragon's mind. _Be sure to keep your training going. Both the Physical and Mental side of it. And all of you, kept that which you hold most dear safe, because you will never do what you will do if it is in danger. _Nasuada rode up, interrupting his musings.

"We will leave tomorrow, at dawn. So be ready, alright." Eragon noticed that Nasuada's gaze lingered on Murtagh, and vice versa.

**I am so sorry, but I can't write anymore. I meant just this chapter, not the entire thing. **

**I am not to proud to suffer, so any help people can offer would be greatly appreciated.**

**I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise. Man, I feel bad.**


	33. Moving on

Eragon sat in Saphira's saddle, and surveyed the process going on in front of him. The Varden were on their horses, and they were getting ready to head off for the next town. Nasuada nodded to him, and Saphira leapt into the air, carrying him to the front of the column the Varden rode out of the gates of Belatona, and Murtagh and Thorn came to Saphira's side. On her other side, Linnaei and Zephyr flew up to. Saphira roared, and let loose a stream of fire, tinged with blue. Zephyr and Thorn did the same, one with red and the other purple. They floated on the breeze, circling lazily through the sky, and Dyrk flew up to join them. His green scales glittered in the light, and he was looking bigger still. He was almost a month old, and bigger than Saphira was she was that age. The Varden moved slowly, and Eragon yawned, the warm sunlight making him drowsy. _Feel free to sleep. I will catch you if you fall and wake you if anything happens._

_Thank you, Saphira, _Eragon yawned again, but he didn't close his eyes. _I'll stay awake._

_It's up to you, little one._

_We haven't some time together in a while._

_We did last night._

_I mean alone. Where we just sit and talk._

_How about now?_

_I guess. _Eragon thought for a while. He looked over at Murtagh.

_They seem to be fitting in well, _Saphira said.

_They do, except for some trouble. Some people aren't that happy with them being here._

_That will change once they grow used to the idea._

_Do you think so?_

_I know Varden, once they become accoustomed to the idea of four Riders and Dragons, will welcome them, as it means that we will have a better chance of defeatign Galbatorix and freeing Alagasia._

_I wish this were over. _Eragon leant back so he could see the blue sky stretching above him. _All this fighting. It's madness._

_Maybe we, along with Murtagh and Thorn and Linnaei and Zephyr, should go and fight Galbatorix._

_Arya couldn't stand to be left behind._

_Her too then._

There was a lull in the convesation. _It's too risky. Nasuada would never agree. Besides, we would do better if Galbatorix's attention was split between us and the fight behind him. _

_There is a reason he is still King. HIs mind, it must be unlike anything anyones has ever been. He is powerful, but too arrogant to think he has too worry about a fight behind him when it doesn't concern him._

Eragon realised what she was saying. _So we use that aroogance against him to bring him to his down fall._

_Exactly my thoughts, little one. What would you suggest?_

_Archers, firing arrows at him to weaken him._

_He would kill them before they got there._

_What if they had wards?_

_That would drain our energy as well, then we would be too exhausted to fight._

_Magicians?_

_Again, too risky. He could deflect a spell or turn them on the Varden._

_What if...what if it was a Rider?_

_He wouldn't want to kill us-_

_-and if we attacked all at once-_

_-he would be trying to subdue us-_

_-and his attentoin woulf be focused-_

_-on four places at once._

_But if he uses his mind against us._

_We can join our minds together to fortify them, make them stronger. _There was a pause in the convesatation_ So it's agreed. _

_We wait._

_And that gives time for Dyrk to grow as well._

_He could still be stronger than us, even working together._

_We have the Eldunari with us too, don't forget them._

_Indeed. But he has a lot more than us._

_Your forgetting that he expects to be stronger than us._

_He is._

_But he doesn't how strong we are._

There was another pause. _Does Galbatrix know where we are?_

_What do you mean?_

_What if he scy's Murtagh and finds our location? Then plants a trap?_

_We'll have to be on the lookout for anything suspisious, and talk to them about it when we stop for the night._

_Sounds like a plan. _Another pause. _This has been fun. We haven't talked like this for a while._

_We need to more often. Otherwise we won't be able to function like a Rider and Dragon when we need to._

**I think I'm over the writers block, thank God.**


	34. Convestatins with a dead man

Eragon stood in a meadow, filled with sunlight. He looked around, wary. The green grass was dotted with wildflowers, and there was birdsong coming from the surrounding trees. "My son," a familiar, rough voice said from behind him. Eragon turned around, and his mouth went dry. The silver beard, the cloak, the staff, even the pipe. Every feature was just as he remembered it. Brom placed his staff upon the ground, where it stayed upright, and opened his arms. Eragon moved over to him. Brom's arms encircled him, and Eragon leant his head against his chest. "I'm so proud of you, my boy." Brom murmured in his ear. Eragon released him.

"How are you here?" Eragon asked, after finding his voice.

"I don't really know. Why? Don't you want me here?"

"I do. I'm just confused."

"That's to be expected. There is someone I want you to meet. Someone's, actually." A figure stepped out from the trees. A slim figure, with brown hair. Eragon swallowed past a lump in his throat.

"Eragon," she said, with a faint accent. "It's been a long time. You've grown to be a fine young man." She said as she moved to stand beside Brom, who placed an arm around her waist tenderly.

"Mother?" Eragon whipsered. Selena nodded.

"And then there is Saphira. My Saphira. I only wish she could have met you while she and I were alive." A low whistling sound filled the air, one Eragon recognised as the air rushing over dragon wings. A blue dragon, a shade or two lighter than Eragon's Saphira flew overhead. She wasn't as big as Glaedr had been, but was bigger than Eragon's Saphira. She landed gracefully, and walked over. She was slim, even slimmer than Saphira. Her narrow tail tapered to a point. She looked at Brom, than at Eragon. Her tail twitched. _Greetings, the son of my Rider. Brom has told me much about you since we were reunited. _

"Geetings to you as well, Saphira," Eragon said. "Brom told me much about you as well."

_You have better manners than you sire, that is for sure, _Saphira said dryly. She looked at Brom again.

"Eragon, we must go. There isn't much time left. We came for a reason." Brom said.

"You have a near impossible task. The least we can do is help." Selena said.

"But, we have four Riders against one."

"And he was younger with thirteen Riders against about a hundred, and he still won. My point is don't underestimate him, but don't underestimate yourself either." Brom said impatiently. Eragon smiled slightly, remembering when Brom had been teaching him.

Selena stepped forward and handed something to him. Eragon reached out with his hand and she placed a scroll in it. "What is it?" Eragon asked, opening it and staring the picture on it.

"A map of the palace in Uru'baen. I hope it helps you."

"Saphira and I also have something for you," Brom said. He walked over to Saphira and reached into saddlebags Eragon hadn't noticed before. He pulled out a sack and handed it to Eragon. Eragon grasped it, and felt through the cloth, the smooth edges of a jewel. It was too light for a jewel of the size it was, however. "Is this an Eldunari?" Eragon asked.

Brom's face cleared. "I guess Oromis skipped the technicalities as well. You know about them then. Yes, it is Saphira's. Please, Eragon, look after it. We don't have much time left. That is all we can do to help. I can only hope it is enough."

"Thank you. I just wish you were still alive."

"I just wish we had more time with you, Eragon." Selena said.

_It was an honour to meet you, Eragon. I hope your Saphira is as happy with her Rider as I was. _Brom help Selena onto Saphira's back, then climbed on after her.

"Is that all the time I have with you? That was less than an hour."

"On the ocntrary, Eragon, I think you'll find that the time we have spent together was a lot longer than you think." Brom winked. Saphira rasied her wings and leapt into the air. Eragon watched them fly off. As they disappeared, the world around Eragon crumbled, and turned black.

Eragon sat up and looked around. _Eragon, whats wrong? _Saphira, his Saphira, cried. Eragon took a deep breath and showed her the memory of his dream. Eragon looked around and saw the sack, with the scroll sitting on top. _Eragon, _Saphira said quietly.

_It really happened._

_Eragon, we have to show someone the scroll. Joed, or Nasuada. You know what this could mean, don't you._

_A way into Uru'baen, _Eragon said quietly.

**Ok, after this chapter, I'm taking a break to write an entry for the 2012 John Marsden Young Australian Writers Competition. So the next time I see you guys will be sometime in September. Wish me luck ;)**


	35. Murtagh IV

**I'm ba-ack. Did you miss me? I'm sure you did, after all, where else do you get your excitment from? Don't answer, I don't think I want to know. Anyway, thanks you guys, and gals, for being so so so patient. You guys are teerriiffiiccccc. Sorry, Charlotte's web. Heh. Sorry.**

Murtagh and Thorn drifted, the Varden moving slowly beneath them. Murtagh had never felt so free, and Thorn agreed with him. Life, in a matter of moments, had become less complicated, but more dangerous. With every day that passed, Murtagh grew more conviced that the King's rage grew. Eragon didn't underestimate the King, but he also didn't fully understand the King. No one did. Murtagh and Thorn knew him best, but even they could only guess at what the king had in mind. _Still_, Murtagh thought, _the King doesn't know what he's up against. _The King had scrutenised Murtagh's memories of past conflict with Eragon, in preparation for the day Eragon would arrive on his doorstep, an army behind him. The King had devised ways to adapt to anything Eragon could throw at him, but now the king had four Riders trying to overthrow him. Murtagh gave a rueful smile.

_Sometimes the cost of freedom is a life, _Thorn said.

_Lets just hope it's Galbatorix's life spent, not ours._

_That's true. But remember, even if we take his life, all an existance needs for it to become a life is a spark, no matter what the spark is. Love, hope and revenge, they all burn bright enough to provide that spark._

Murtagh made a face. _You sound like an elf, or Galbaorix when he is one of his moods._

_The elves have unique perspectives on life._

_I'm sure they do._

_I think you would be surprised._

_I think so too, actually._

_The Varden have stopped. _Thorn said after a pause. Murtagh looked down and noticed that they had indeed stopped. Thorn started to drift down to where Eragon stood. Murtagh looked over towards the sun, and a dark spot on the horizon caught his eye. Frowning, he squinted, but could see what it was.

_Can you see what it is? _Thorn asked.

_No, it's too far away. What about you? _Murtagh replied.

_No._ Murtagh frowned, and the smudge disappeared as Thorn landed.

"Murtagh, I need to ask you something." Eragon said, hurrying over. "Is it possible in anyway the Galbatorix could scry you?"

Murtagh shook his head. "No, I thought of that before we arrived."

Eragon sighed, visibly relieved. "That's some good news than."

"What do you mean?" Murtagh asked.

"Nasuada just disappeared with Martland and Orion. Something about news."

"What is it?"

"We don't know yet," a new voice said. Murtagh and Eragon turned to see Linnaei walking up to them, Zephyr following. Murtagh went to tell them about the smudge, but yet another voice cut in.

"Oh, Murtagh, you're here." Nasuada looked stressed about something. "And Eragon, Saphira, Thorn, Linnaei and Zephyr. Oh, and Arya and Dyrk." Murtagh looked around and saw Arya and Dyrk standing there. A man who is loyal to the Varden has seen a group of people riding towards Belatona."

"Maybe they're coming to fight for us," Eragon said.

Murtagh's mind flickered back to the image of the smudge. "I doubt it, Eragon. More likely a large group of soldiers coming to back Belatona up," Murtagh replied.

Nasada frowned. "He said it only contained about fifty people or so."

"A scouting party?" Arya suggested.

"That's a lot for a simple scouting party." Eragon answered.

''He could be sending small groups to Dras' Lenoa at a time, ready for when we arrive," Linnaei offered.

_Wouldn't he have done that from the start? _Saphira pointed out.

_You are forgetting, _Thorn interrupted, _that Galbatorix is powerful-_

"-And cunning wnough to hide a force's-" Murtagh continued.

_-true size if he so wished. _Thorn finished.

"But we don't know how large it actually is," Nasuada said. Suddenly, something clicked.

"You can see it," Murtagh said. Everyone turned their attention to him. "That's what the smudge was," he said, turning to Thorn.

"So Galbatorix is..." Eragon let the sentence hang in the air, unfinished.

"Sending an army to obliberate us. And you can guess correctly that it will be larger than the one at the Burning Plains."

**Because I love you guys, I'm giving you a tradgedy to think about. What makes it even better is that no one, not even me, yet, knows when this will happen. Aren't I nice?**


	36. Arya II

Arya summoned a picture in her minds eye, and touched her magic. As it flooded through her, she murmured "dramr kopa." An image of Islanzadi appeared on the small mirror she held. Arya breathed a small sigh of relief as she saw her mother looked healthy, except for a small scratch along her left arm. Arya murmured another couple of words and her mother looked up. "Atra esterni ono theilduin, mother," Arya said.

"Atra du evarinya ono varda," Islanzadi replied.

"How do the elves fare?" Arya asked.

"We are camped between Uru'baen and Bullridge. What's on your mind?"

"I never said anything was on my mind."

"You may have been gone for seventy years, but you are still my daughter. I know you well enough to know that something is bothering you." Islanzadi looked at Arya carefully. "Have you told this young man how you feel yet?"

Arya felt her cleeks sting, but didn't give any other hint of reaction. "Not yet, but there are more pressing matters at hand."

Islanzadi raised a delicate eyebrow. "I see. Like what?"

"Like an army heading our way." Islanzadi might have claimed to know her daughter well, but Ayra knew her mother just as well. She knew her mother was concealing a look of surprise and alarm, but some showed.

"An- an army?'' Islanzadi asked. Arya nodded. "How many? Is the red rider, Murtagh, there?"

"No. Murtagh is with us, and we don't know how many. There was a report of about fifty, but the actual number was estimated to be much more than that."

"How far away are they?"

"A week at the least. Most likely more."

"It will take us longer than that to get to the Varden."

"What do you mean, get to the Varden?" Arya asked, puzzled.

"You can't expect us tostand by and let you fight an army who knows how many soldiers." Islanzadi responded, a determined edge to her voice.

"It was a week at the least, most likely more. It takes a lot to move a an army the size of the Varden, let alone one that could be bigger."

"I doubt it would be much bigger. Galbatorix wouldn't want to lose most of his army this close to the end."

"Unless he plans to end it now."

"I don't think so. Most likely he plans to weaken his opponents before you arrive at Uru'baen."

"He shall be sorely disappointed."

"I'm sure he will."

"What if he recapture Gil'ead in your absence?"

Islanzadi paused for a moment. "We could construct a ward that won't allow any to pass."

"And when it becomes to much for anyone to bear after you have travelled too far?"

"We can use the local flora. There's plenty of it. It's along the banks of the Ramr River."

"I see. That could work."

"How many Riders do the Varden have now? Four, isn't it?"

"Yes. Eragon, Linnaei, Murtagh and I."

"That's good. And how is Dyrk?"

"He is fine. Growing bigger everday. He spends alot of time with Saphira and Thorn. I think Zephyr scares him a little."

"I'm not surprised. She must be big compared to him."

"She is." Arya trailed off and looked around. "There is something I need to tell you. There is another egg."

Islanzadi looked at Arya sharply. "Another egg?"

Arya nodded. "A grey one. Murtagh brought it when he escaped from Galbatorix."

"Another egg." Islanzadi leant against a straight-backed wooden chair, engraved with vines and flowers. "This is good."

"It is. But I must be off. Nasuada will want to know about the elves."

"Alright. Stay safe."

"Atra esterni ono theilduin," Arya said.

"Atra du evarinya ono varda," Islanzadi replied. the image in the mirror faded away, leaving Arya alone in the darkness of her tent. She shook herself and stood up. The sunlight was bright as she walked outside. Dyrk flew over to her and landed in her arms. "You're almost to big to do that now. You'll have to get used to walking yourself," Arya chided gently. He cocked his head and looked at her with bright green eyes. His tounge flicked out and rasped against her cheek as his tail curled around her wrist like a bracelet.


	37. Happy Family

**I save everything on a USB so I can update at school, which happens to be the only place I can update most of the time, and the USB I usually use is less than a year old. Then, out of the blue, I was trying to update, and it wasn't coming up. So I gave up and when I got to my dads, I tried again. I wasn't working, and then I go to test it on my laptop, when I relise I have left my USB in the pocket of my schhol uniform, along with last years one. My new one has a cap over the top connected to the acual USB, and still isn't working, while the other one, the older, less expensive one, works perfectly. All my latest chapters are one my old one, including the ones I haven't updated yet. This means I had to rewrite this chapter, as well the chapters for my other stories. Also, all of my schoolwork, music, and photos were on it, including the ones from the night I met Derek Landy, and several original stories I was writing. Also, I was planning to back everything up the weekend it stopped working. So sorry about the wait. But enough about that, there are worse things in the world than a broken USB and some lost chapters. Like starving communities, and missing people and evil people who hurt others, and racism and abuse and animals who have to be put down because no one wants them. Or animals who have abusive owners.**

Eragon settled into a ready stance, Murtagh grinned at him, and Eragon grinned back. He shifted Brisingr from his right hand to his left hand and back again, watching Murtagh. Murtagh shifted and Eragon moved as well. Murtagh darted at him, and Eragon ducked out of the way, flicking his wrist so that Brisingr snapped out and touched Murtagh on the wrist. The guard they had placed over the blades stopped any injury, and so Murtagh danced back and swung towards Eragon's shoulder. Eragon brougth Birisingr up to block it, but before Za'roc made contact with Brisingr, Murtagh shifted and the red blade moved low. Eragon yelped as the sword knocked against his thigh. he nodded to Murtagh, acknowledging the hit, and stabbed. Za'roc intercepted and undaunted, Eragon wove Brisingr in and around Za'roc, the tip of the blade resting against Murtagh's stomach. Murtagh's eye's flickered up briefly as he moved back, then back to Eragon. Thorn and Saphira watched nearby, and Murtagh started running towards them, even as Thorn crouched, wings raised. Eragon raced after him, and Muartagh leapt onto Thorn's saddle. Thorn's wings drove down, and the air buffeted Eragon, pushing him down. Saphira mirrored Thorn, and Eragon climbed into her saddle. Saphira roared and flew after Thorn, who twisted and let them overshoot. Eragon craned his neck to look behind them, and saw Thorn open his mouth and flames shot towards them. Saphira drove her wings down, trying to rise above the writhing flames, then dropped to the left and flew around to face Thorn. Saphira folded her wings aginst her body and, for the briefest moment, seemed to hang in the air before diving towards the ground. Eragon felt himself start to slip backwards as the wall of air clutched at his clothes. The ground rushed towards them and Saphira opened her wings, rising above the Varden. _Saphira, _Eragon gasped, wriggling back onto the saddle.

_Sorry, do the ties up next time, _Saphira said, and Eragon saw Thorn coming out of the dive, a hundred feet below them, getting further away with each of Saphira's wingbeats. Eragon fumbled with Brisingr, placing back into it's shearth, then started tying himself to the saddle. Thorn rose up to Saphira's level, and they stared at each other, masters of the sky. Murtagh said something, but the wind snatched it from his mouth. Thorn drifted down to the ground, and Saphira stayed there a moment longer, holding dominance over the sky before following. Saphira landed gently, and when all four of her feet where on the ground, Eragon leapt from her saddle. Opposite them, Murtagh did the same. "I think I won that," he called to Eragon, removing the guard from Za'roc before clapping Eragon on the shoulder. Eragon elbowed him in return, and Murtagh shoved him. Eragon shoved him back and started laughing. Murtagh knocked Eragon to the ground, and they started wrestling. Saphira laughed, her low coughing growl filling the air, and Thorn made a similar sound. "I would have thought Riders would have more dignity than that," a familar voice said. Eragon looked at the boots infront of him, then looked up and grinned at Roran. Murtagh stiffened slightly, but Roran didn't notice.

"Who, us?" Eragon asked. He wriggled out from under Murtagh and stood up, brushing the dirt from his clothes after helping Murtagh up.

"Yes, you," Roran growled, pretending to be stern. "People are looking to you to protect them, and save them from the King's rule, and here you are, tussling in the dirt like a couple of boys."

"Yeah?" Eragon said, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah," Roran said, mirroring Eragon's tone and pose.

"If that's the way they see us, I feel sorry for them," Murtagh said. "I mean, they spent all this time thinking Eragon could help them."

Eragon pretended to look hurt. "Fine. I guess now that the Varden has Murtagh, I'm not wanted anymore." He hung his head and started to shuffle off. After a moment, he turned back. Roran and Murtagh stood there, indentical looks on their faces. "Aren't you going to stop me or something?" he asked.

Murtagh shugged. "You wouldn't make it a league without me."

"That's not true," Eragon started to protest, but Roran cut in.

"Or without someone else," he agreed, grinning.

"I can't believe this. A person's family is supposed to support them, and somehow I ended up with the two family members who don't," Eragon sighed.

_Eragon, you might want to see this, _Saphira said. Eragon lowered the barriers of his mind a little more and Saphira showed him what she could see. Eragon where she was looking, and pointed it out to Murtagh and Roran.

"What?" Roran grunted, squinting as he tried to make out what Eragon was pointing at.

"Something is shimmering, above where Galbatorix's army is camped.," Eragon explained.

"I still can't see it," Roran said, giving up.

_Can you tell what it is? _he asked Saphira.

_No._

"It looks like energy of some sort," Eragon said outloud, talking to Saphira and Murtagh both.

"It could be a ward to stop the dragons from flying over the top of the army. That's what I would do. The dragons are best in the air, where they have room to manuvure and can breath fire," Murtagh suggested.

_We can breathe fire just fine on the ground, _Saphira growled.

"What I meant was that your fire is more deadly from above than from in front," Murtagh ammened hastily. Saphira fixed him with a glare. Thorn's scales raised off his body like a cats fur and a low, menacing growl emmenated from his direction. Saphira's tail lashed from side to side, her gaze moving from Murtagh to Thorn. Thorn rasied his wings, in an effort to make himself look bigger, but Saphira didn't flinch. Eragon cast a worried look at Murtagh. Murtagh shrugged slightly, and returned to watching the dragons.

_Saphira? _Eragon asked worridly. She ignored him, still watching Thorn. _Saphira? _Eragon asked louder. He felt a flicker of a response. Heartened, he tried again, as loud as he dared this time. _Saphira?_

_What? _Saphira growled.

_What are you doing?_

Saphira didn't answer for a moment, then, _I don't know. _Eragon waited, and noted that her thoughts were coloured differently to usual. The tension in the air grew thicker, then something between the dragons snapped, and Saphira shook like dog shaking off water, and uttered a soft growl. _Get on, _she said to Eragon. Eragon hesitated, then climbed into the saddle. He waved to Roran and Murtagh as Saphira took off into the air.

_Do you want to talk about it? _Eragon asked warily.

_No. _Saphira flicked her tail. Eragon nodded.

**Ok, hope you enjoyed it. **


	38. Chapter 38

Eragon blinked sleepily. At first, he was confused as to what exactly had woken him, as it was still dark outside, but then he realised what had woken him. Saphira was snuffling outside, and occasionally giving odd little, half growls. _Saphira_? He asked, annoyed. She didn't answer, so Eragon repeated himself, more concerned this time. This time, he felt the smallest of misgivings emenated from her, but that was brushed aside by a feeling of frustration from her, so much that it overwhelmed him. Eragon struggled to his feet, pushing up barriers to block the emotios from Saphira, and stuck his head outside. As he did, Saphira's frustration peaked, and she let out a roar that made the ground beneath his feet tremble. Eragon swore and ran outside, touching Saphira's side gently. She looked at him with clearcut eyes, and quietened a bit. Eragon could feel her trembling beneath his hand. _Saphira, what's wrong?_

_I have felt alone for so long, little one. _ Saphira touched his arm with her nose. Eragon could hear people moving around as they searched for the enemy that wasn't there, assuming that was what Saphira's roar was for.

_You always have had and always will have me_, Eragon replied, confused.

_You aren't the only one who loves. _Saphira flew off, leaving him to ponder her last statement. Eragon looked at the warriors assembled around him, waiting for him to tell them what was going on.

"Sorry," Eragon said. "False alarm." The soldiers grumbled to themselves as they moved off, but Eragon was too busy trying to work out what was up with Saphira to hear what they saying. Eragon left Saphira to her privacy, and instead enter his tent, reaching out with his mind to the Eldunari.

Arya looked at Eragon, her dark green eyes thoughtful. She chewed lightly at her bottom lip and studied him. Eragon felt the tips of his ears grow warm as she looked at him. "How do you feel?" Arya asked softly.

"Saphira is happy, and that makes me happy. How else would I feel?"

"I meant how do _you_ feel?" Arya tilted her head as she asked.

Eragon bowed his head and thought for a moment. "Scared. I am happy, yes, but scared about what it could mean. If something were to happen, what then?"

Arya nodded, but still she watched him. "And?" She asked.

"I am a little jealous," Eragon admitted. " For so long it has been her and I, and now..."

"It has never just been you and her. I have always stood beside you, as have Glaedr and Oromis, and Brom, and Roran and Orik." Arya reached and lightly touched his hand. Eragon froze as she squeezed gently, and then let go. "This will be good for Saphira. So long has she stood apart from the rest of her race, now she has a mate to stand with."

"I suppose so," Eragon said.

"And you will find someone to stand with as well, Eragon," Arya said.

"I have someone to stand with," Eragon replied, looking Arya in the eye.

She gave a rueful smile and shook her head. "Eragon, you are young. You will change your mind many times before you love someone who loves you back. You know I care for you deeply, but," Arya paused and Eragon heard a catch in her voice as she continued. "There is someone out there closer to your own age who will make you happier. I am sorry." Eragon nodded but knew better than to argue the point. Arya took a deep breath and blew it out slowly, for the time Eragon had known her she seemed a liitle frazzled. She smiled gently at him, and seemed to regain a bit of her usual composure. "You and Saphira have grown much since we first met, Eragon Shadeslayer. I hope to see who you become in fifty years."


	39. An Unusual Request

Eragon walked through the Varden's camp, sweltering in the heat of day. Eragon heard shouting and laughter, and walked towards it. He chuckled when he saw the source. Being so close Leona Lake had plenty of advantages, and Eragon supposed the abundance of water was one. The children were throwing water at each other, and a little girl squealed as when she felt how cold the water was. Several of them had slipped, as suggested by the mud on their clothes. A young girl, older than the children with the water, looked on from the edge. One of the older boys spied her and smiled. He waved, and ran over to the girl. Someone threw water at his back, and he scrambled ro get out of the way. "Arduna letta," Eragon said, and the water stopped, a gently curved shape that sparkled. The children stopped and watched. Eragon had a sudden jolt of inspiration. Eragon muttered under his breath and the water changed shape, and the water the children were throwing at each joined in with the stream. It became a dog, which looked at the group and wagged it's tail. The little girl who had squealed clapped her hands in delight. "Why don't you go and clean yourselves?" Eragon asked, an eyebrow raised. The children nodded and walked off. Eragon let the spell go and the water splashed down. He turned to the girl behind him. "Did it get you?"

"No, Shadeslayer, sir." She said.

"Whats your name?" Eragon asked.

"Kairee, sir," she replied, looking at the ground.

"Well, Kairee. Please call me Eragon." Eragon said.

"Yes si- Eragon," she said, then blushed and gave a nervous giggle. Eragon looked more closely at Kairee. She had straight brown hair and unusual, grey green eyes.

"I'll see you around Kairee," Eragon said, sensing her discomfort. She nodded. Eragon smiled at her and walked off. He hadn't gone far before he heard footsteps, someone running up to him. Eragon turned around. Kairee stood there, looking nervous. Eragon smiled at her again. She seemed to relax a little. He waited for her to speak, and when she didn't, Eragon spoke. "It's nice to see you again."

She blushed. "I was wondering if, um, you would teach me to fight." Her face turned scarlet and she ducked her head.

Eragon was taken back. _That was the last thing I expected, _he said to Saphira.

_I wonder why she wants to fight, _Saphira replied. Eragon gave a mental shrug.

"Why do you want to fight?" Eragon asked her.

"I don't know why. I don't want to have to rely on someone else to fight my battles for me." Eragon nodded. He suspected there was another reason that she wasn't letting on.

"Why don't you talk to Nasuada? She might be able to assign someone to teach you."

"I saw you fighting with the Red Rider yesterday. I want you to teach me." Eragon felt touched.

"I don't know. I would have to talk to Nasuada. _You _would have to talk to Nasuada." Kairee nodded and bowed her head to Eragon before she turned to walk off. Eragon watched after her, feeling slightly amused. He walked on, enjoying the warmth he had never experienced in Carvahall. He stopped, realising he didn't think of it as _home_ any more. Saphira flew overhead, and landed a small way away. Eragon quickened his pace and wrapped his arms around her.

_What are you going to do about Kairee? _Saphira asked, as he climbed into the saddle.

_I don't know. I suppose the only thing I _can _do is let Nasuada know, _Eragon replied. Saphira took off into the air and they flew in silence for a while. _Saphira._

_Yes, Eragon._

Eragon hesitated, feeling a little awkward. _I am happy for you. I know you have been lonely, as a dragon, thinking that you, you know, were the last one of your kind. But I have always stood by you, and always will... _Eragon trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

_Little One, _Saphira said, sounding amused. _Say what you mean to say, and do not circle the point like a frightened hatchling too scared to pounce. _

_I- I am glad that you have Thorn, _Eragon said in a rush, his ears hot.

_Oh, Eragon. You and your kind amuse me, _Saphira replied, before laughing in that thunder-like way of hers. Eragon started laughing too, but stopped when he saw movement from near where Galbatorix's army was waiting. Saphira saw it a split second after him, and she wheeled around and dove towards the ground, like an arrow from a bow. Saphira pulled out of the dive and over shot, knocking down several tents as she landed. Eragon leapt off her and ran, Saphira half flying beside him. The Nighthawks were standing to attention before the command pavillion. Eragon didn't slow, dodged them, running through to where Nasuada sat, pouring over bits of paper. She looked up at him, and eyebrow raised, but frowned when she was his face. The Nighthawks charged in, grabbing Eragon. "Stop! Let him go," Nasuada ordered. Saphira stuck her head into the tent and growled.

" But, Lady Nasuada," the captain, a stocky, barrel chested dwarf, started to protest. Nasuada gave him a sharp looked and the Nighthwaks complied, muttering under their breath.

Nasauda waited until the Nighthawks had left, before addressing Eragon. "Eragon, what is it that has you in such a state?"

Eragon swallowed. "Shruikan. Shruikan is here."


	40. Meeting with Nasuada

"You are sure it was Shruikan?" Nasuada asked.

"What? Yes, I'm sure. How many other black dragons are there around here?" Eragon asked impatiently.

Nasuada looked at him steadily before replying in a measured tone, "We have to be sure, that's all." Nasuada crossed over to her desk and rang a small bell, and heatbeat later her maid stepped into view. "Would you summon Murtagh, Arya and Linnaei, along with their dragons? Tell them to come as fast they can." The maid curtesed and left the room, and Nasuada exhaled slowly as she sank down into her chair. She closed her eyes, resting her elbows on the table, making a steeple out of her fingers. Arya appeared first, Dyrk padding after her. He squeaked when he saw Saphira, tumbling over his own tail in his haste to get to her. Arya looked at him curiously, and Eragon shook his head slightly. Arya's eyebrows met in the middle, but she didn't inquire further. Murtagh was next, followed by Linneai. Saphira withdrew from the tent, no doubt with Thorn and Zephyr.

"Arya, would you mind scrying Queen Islanzadi for us?" Nasuada asked, not looking up. Arya looked at her for a moment, concern written in her eyes, then nodded shortly. Murtagh looked confused, while Linnaei just looked serene. The mirror hanging on a pole in the center of the tent swirled with dark at Arya's command. Islanzadi looked surprised to see them. Exchanging pleasantries with all of them, she turned to Nasuada.

"Lady Nasuada, I assume that there is a reason you have contacted me."

"There is. Eragon, if you wouldn't mind." Nasuada replied.

Eragon wet his lips nervously. He quickly explained what he had seen, and the reactions were pretty much what he had expected. Murtagh swore, Linnaei and Islanzadi remained impassive, and Arya looked at him carefully.

It was silent for so long that Eragon began to worry. Eventually, Nasuada turned to Islazadi. "How far are you from where we are camped?"

"Three, maybe four day's march." Nasuada's eyes began to glint and she gave a small smile.

"You have a plan, I take it," Islanzadi asked.

"I do now. However, there are still some details to be worked out. I will call again for a meeting tomorrow, just after dawn."

"I'll be waiting." Islanzadi bid them all goodbye and the image in the mirror disappeared.

Nasuada didn't look at the assmebled Riders and so they stood there awkwardly. Without looking up, she sighed. "Is there anything else?" There were murmurs of dissent and she continued. "Then I ask that you all leave me in peace. I'll see you tomorrow, when we talk to Queen Islanzadi." Murtagh shrugged, walking out, and the others followed him.

Eragon waited a moment, but Nasuada didn't look at him, so he caught up with Linnaei. "Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Anytime." She looked at him, and Eragon felt Sapphira's questioning thought.

"You were in the Vault of Souls."

"That is correct."

"Why?" She continued to look at him and he felt the tips of his ears start to burn."I mean, you weren't what I was expecting. I was expecting, well, I don't really know what I was expecting, but it wasn't another Rider." Ahead of them, Murtagh and Arya stopped to listen.

Linnaei looked amused. "I wasn't what you were expecting," she repeated, then tilted her head back to look at the stars. "When the Fall was coming to it's end, the last of the Riders got together for the final time, in which two questions were raised. What would we do when the Riders rose again against Galbatorix, and how could we ensure they would be strong enough to take him down? The only answer available to us was to have someone act as a guiding influence, someone who would able to help and provide the strength needed to kill the Black King. And so a Rider volunteered to make herself a vessel through which the souls of the dead Rider's could use to communicate with the Rider's of the future. So I left everything behind and entered a magical sleep, where I stayed until Eragon woke me up."

"You gave everything up? Why?" Murtagh asked.

A sad look passed over Linnaei's face. "I fell in love with a fellow Rider, a man named Adearan. He was killed by Morzan," here Eragon saw Murtagh flinch, but Linnaei didn't notice. "And after that, I didn't really have the will to fight any longer. When you love someone like I loved Adearan, it's like the sun shines only for them, but when they're gone, your world is plunged into darkness, with no chance of ever coming back into the light. This was a way for me to help defeat Galbatorix and give my heart time to heal."

Eragon looked at Arya, but she avoided his gaze, eyebrows meeting as she observed Linnaei. "It seems to me," she began, "that that wasn't what was going through your head when you agreed to this."

Linnaei met her eyes, then inclined her head. "Maybe so. Maybe you're right. Maybe I just wanted an escape from a world that suddenly seemed so bleak. Or maybe I was willing to wait hundreds of years for my revenge, and wanted to ensure that I would be around to deliver it. In the end, there were many possible reasons, but only one outcome. The Black King will meet justice. Just do not question my motives again, child, and you will not be disappointed." She smiled, something both sad and mocking at the same time, and disappeared into the night.


End file.
